The Changing Water
by avv90
Summary: Juvia is left alone, without her 'Gray-Sama'. Due to some moping, and threatening she is forced to take up a new job. How will this one job, change her perception of love?
1. Chapter 1

So ya, I wrote this awhile back... but I kinda thought I should edit it! So, yeah carry on.

* * *

Juvia puffed her cheeks as she walked down the never-ending road, " Why does_ Juvia_, have to go all by herself!" She mumbled, kicking the ground in front of her.

* * *

She pouted, remembering Mirajane's words, "Juvia are you looking for a new job?" She asked, Juvia still kept her forehead on the cool wood.

" Hey Juvia.. Juvia!" She called.

" Hm?" Juvia looked up , to see the clear ocean blue eyes. " Yes, Juvia is looking for a new job-" She slammed her head on the counter again, "but I wanted to go with Gray-Sama." She pulled her hands to her cheeks feeling a crimson face after only just saying his name.

" Well, he went on a job with Erza, Lucy, and Natsu... So, he won't be back for quite a while.." She laid her finger on her lip, a smile slid across her cheeks. " We got a new job request today, how about it?" She reach under the counter to pull out a creased paper, passing it over to Juvia, who simply glanced at it.

" Mira-San, I don't think I can go, I won't concentrate-" She was cut off.

" Juvia~, it say's they need an excellent mage; with _water_ magic, c'mon how about it?" She had a smile on her face one only a model could master, reaching over she unfolded the paper.

" Still-" Juvia was yet again cut off.

" I was going to give it to Lucy because the reward is large, and she does have Aquarius.." She crossed her arms, "-Who know's she'd probably take Gray?" She teased Juvia, reaching for the paper.

" No! I'll take it, ummm…." She wiggled in her seat, at the thought of her love rival stealing time with _her_ Gray.

* * *

Juvia hiked down the road, her destination a 3 day trip, or so she had estimated, "What a long walk." Juvia thought to herself. She pulled the poster from her pocket to her face reading it aloud, " Experienced mage needed." She slowed her pace, while reading. "Yep, know that, already." She thought. " Requires water magic..." She paused, "I wonder why?" She thought. " Must work with another already hired mage, huh?" She thought for another moment, " Well that's kinda weird... but I guess I'll just go... right, and finish it fast?" She folded it neatly, and put it in her blue bag. She placed it on her shoulder, and strolled along the dusty street.

**Later that day**, Juvia spotted a sign that pointed to a small village, Quwadville about a mile away, seeing the sun lowering over horizon, and that the weather was not on her side today, with a gust of wind she decided to spend a night in the cozy looking town. She walked to see a quiet rural town, a cabin labeled 'Hotel', with a handful of small stores, and miniature sized looking houses. She walked into the hotel, sighing at the warm air.

"Welcome to Quwadville, how may I help you?" A young girl with orange hair, asked her as she walked in.

" Juvia, would like to rent a room for the night." She asked, lips pursed.

" Yes, right this way." She pointed to a thin hallway," Third room on the right." She had a kind smile, which Juvia returned. Handing her the key, she made her way to her room, turning the lights on to a room that looked like it was meant for her; blue everything, the walls had waves which made her smile. She set her bag on the bed, and walked out the front steps of the cabin, waving the girl goodbye. She wanted to explore her surroundings, and to shop a little; she stayed on the left side of the road, looking into a small flower shop as she walked by. She peered through the window to see a rare species of water lilies, " Woah!" She thought, they were a pale blue hue that resembled her own eyes. "Wow, it's lovely... Juvia wonders if she could buy it for Gray-Sama!" She mustered.

She strolled in hearing a bell, "Welcome to Labrith Flower Shop," A smile from a long green headed women, her head tipped to a angle looking at her curiously, "-my name is Labrith, are you here alone?" She asked, moving away from a newly planted tree.

" Yes, I am on a job, my name is Juvia! I saw a lovely bunch of water lilies….ummmm…" She pointed to the blue bunch.

" Oh, are you a mage, perhaps?" She wiped her hand on her green apron, and scratched her head.

" Yes, Juvia is a mage, I have a new job, a couple of towns away." Juvia said, happy to find a topic.

" Oh, what guild do you work for?" Labirth walked over to a glass pot filled to the rim with water, the lovely batch of lilies sat floating on the top; she gently placed it on the counter.

"Well, I am a Fairy Tail mage, we just won the tournament a while back." Juvia pointed her finger as if making a point.

"The guild that was weak for the last seven years, huh?" She seemed to trail off a bit. " Are you buying this for anyone special?" She reached for a different bowl, placing it on the top.

"Well….Ummm…." Juvia face burnt red; she wiggled a little, "It's for me, I guess." Her face looked down, remembering where _her_ Gray-Sama was.

"That's okay, I buy flowers all the time, and their always for me." She nodded her head back, and forth. " Plus, I bet you that he wouldn't notice." She began pouring water in the bowl, slowly almost breathtaking.

" Well, he didn't tell me he was going on a job." She said, to herself.

" See, not worth it." She placed her watering can down. She dipped her hands in the glass bowl placing her slender fingers under the plant, pulling it up gently to it's new home. " Anyways what the job?" She asked, getting a new flower.

" Well, Juvia doesn't really know, actually she's been wondering why she is even going?" Juvia said, looking at Labirth steady in process.

" Hmmm… Either way you're here aren't you, I don't mind; not a lot of people visit this town, it's just you." She said, thinking a bit. "Wait! No, I think someone else came here a little while ago, it's rare to see people here, so I try to remember."

" Not that it matters, really..." Juvia looked at her pot, it was completed. Smiling, she thanked Labirth, and gave her a nice tip for her conversation."Ughhh-" Her stomach growled. "Ugh, I'm hungry." She placed a hand on her stomach. She remembered seeing a cafe a little down the road, she walked slowly; she had her flowers in a hand, looking by she passed a cute toy store. "I'll go there later." She thought, with a smile. Entering the cafe to see people staring at her, she walked to the back and sat down in a small booth. Seeing a waiter coming to her, she looked up.

" Welcome, how may I take your order?" A young girl asked, handing her a menu.

"Ummm…" Looking at the girl she opened her mouth to say something, but her attention was caught when she saw a glimpse of white hair waking out of the cafe.

" Ma'am, are you okay?" Her attention was grabbed, looking at the waitress.

"I'll just have the chicken?" She hesitated a bit, " Yeah, the chicken!" She said, a little to excited. Juvia ate fast, so she could leave; everyone was watching her, staring really. After eating she paid fast, and left ( She ate like Natsu fast.). The sun had just set, the street lights switched on, and she saw that the toy store was still open. Smiling, she skipped her way down the road. She opened the door, seeing an old lady sleeping on the desk, " Umm… Juvia is here to look around?" She asked unsure. She poked around, to see that they had the new mini Gray-Sama doll, wearing only his pants, and Rufus's feathered hat. She almost squealed at the memory, she picked it up ready to buy it. Looking down, she saw that they had a mini Lyon-Sama, he wore nothing, but his underwear. She blushed a little, shocked at herself, " Hmmmm…" She plucked him up, walking to the desk,and placing them both down in front of a sleeping old lady. " Excuse me, I'd like to purchase this?" Juvia placed her bowl of flowers down, poking the old lady.

" Ha! Oh, a customer... Welcome to Quwadville Toy Stor-." She said smiling, her teeth came out, cutting her off. She slid her teeth back in; giving Juvia a twitch. "Hmmmm….. So you like mages?" The lady asked, half coughing, half laughing.

" No, just Gray-Sam-" She was cut off by the old women.

" But, that's not him." She pointed at the white haired, young man doll.

" Well, Juvia just.." Juvia just didn't know how to explain it, even she was confused. The old lady noticed, and ceased her taunting.

" It's okay, I'm just joking. Would you like a bag?" She asked, looking at Juvia.

"Yes, please." Juvia paid, pulling the bag over her shoulder so her bowl wouldn't tip, she left the store saying, " Bye." She walked out to the street, and saw that in the middle of the town there was a stunning fountain, it had pillars holding it up, a cream color, with a beautiful woman holding a vase, water slowly pouring. She walked over to get a better look; the water gently trickling, the sign read, " The Love Struck Water." Her face tilted, unsure what it meant; a heavy rustle came from the her behind her she glanded back to see a crowd forming. Wondering a bit she walked over to see a young man shouting at something. " Idiot." She scoffed.

" Look, you dumbass; apologize, and pay for my SHIRT?!" He shouted at a man, who Juvia couldn't see.

" No." Said a voice, Juvia recognized it, she tried to peer into the crowd only to be shoved out.

" Hmmm…I know that voice." She thought, " Who is it?" She couldn't let it go.

" Look pay up," Said the boy, " Or, I'll just have to take it from you!" The man formed a magic circle, a long fire whip formed. Juvia placed her bowl on the floor, pushing the people aside, she saw the boy leap ready to attack, she sprang in taking the hit from him, " What?!" The boy's hand went through her, like water.

" You shouldn't fight in a public street." She said, taking the boy's hand out of her.( Hahha... Sorry I'm childish.)

" Get outta my way, women!" He shouted, ready to strike her. His arm stopped frozen in place, the fire that covered his fist was now under a deep layer of ice, "Fuck!." He cursed.

" Are you even a man? You just tried to hit a lady..." He let out a scoff, " Who was saving your _ass_." A calm voice rang from behind her. Juvia cocked her head back, seeing black eyes that only could belong to Lyon Vastia, his white hair short like usual, but his face looked serious. Unlike before, he was unreadable.

" Lyon-Sama?" Juvia eyes widened recalling all the events, "It was him!" She thought.

" Juvia-Chan, could you please move? I have to teach him a lesson...In common sense." He said, pulling his hand back, he pulled off his coat tossing it to Juvia. She turned to puddle a of water moving out of Lyon's way,

" Lyon-Sama, please don't hurt him? He may be an idiot, but we should keep our cool." She said, standing off to the side.

He let out a sigh, thinking deeply, " Okay,-" He turned to look at the stunted man, " Today's your lucky day. I'll let you go. I hope you take it up to good use." Lyon took a step back to get his coat, Juvia stumbled, but passed over his white coat, "Juvia-Chan, let's go." He said walking to her side.

" Yes, Lyon-Sama." Juvia reached down to pick up her bowl, Lyon saw her bend, his face became red as a tomato. He coughed a little, giving away his frustration. "What happened Lyon-Sama?" Juvia asked, lifting her head in worry.

" Nothing, he pushed me, and wanted me to pay for his shirt that _he_ ruined." Lyon pulled his hand to his head, scratching it. " I told him no, so he flipped out." Lyon said.

" Why are you here?" Juvia asked, pulling up her bowl.

" What do you mean?" Lyon asked, reaching his hand to her. " Here, I'll help." He pulled the bowl from her hand.

" Thank you, but why are you in _this_ town?" Juvia asked, .

" Well, I got a job a few towns away, so I decided to stop here, and get some dinner, what about you?" He asked, avoiding her gleaming eyes.

" Me to." She said simply.

" Well, want to go get a coffe-e w-ith m-e?" He asked, scared of the outcome.

Juvia seemed to sense the tension, " Sure, I like coffe-e?" She said, teasing a little.

* * *

**Sorry, the first upload messed up a little**

**My names Ashley, hopefully you like my story, and I can keep writing it.**

**Review please, I like knowing how I'm doing.**

**Thank you. -avv90**


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry, I planned to publish this a while ago, but I'm an extreme procrastinator. So please bear with me. " Sorry".. 'Bows'.

Thank you for reading, sorry if you don't like my writing, but I love opinions, and suggestions so let me know if you have any... At all, please.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Juvia stared at the floor, keeping her gaze from Lyon, who was to, avoiding her gaze by looking to the sky. They walked soundlessly. Juvia sighed, wanting to lighten the mood spoke up first, "Lyon-Sama, how have you been since the tournament..." She paused, seeing that he had stopped walking, "I mean how has your guild been?" Juvia asked, turning to him; wholeheartedly.

" Baba-Sam- I mean Master... well she was mad, for sure, she spun us for a while." He said, remembering something that made him a bit nauseous, he began walking again.

" Hn-" Juvia let out a laugh,as she remembered seeing Ooba spining people. " Well, I guess so."

" Yup, now she's convinced that we were just teasing her, and not trying to win." He shook his head dropping a weird memory.

" So, what's this new job you got?" She asked, bumping him a little at the side.

" Ugh.. Let's not talk about work." He said, waving her off. " Well, how's Gray been?" He said, looking down to see Juvia head, staring down.

" I don't know, I haven't seen him since the tournament." She said, kicking a rock in front of her.

" Well, probably fighting with Natsu, right?" He said, trying to make her a little cheerful.

" Yes, your probably right, mhhmm…" She smiled, "Thank you, Lyon-Sama, I felt a little gloomy." She said, finally pulling her head up showing a slight grin.

" Anyways, were here." He said, pulling the door open with one hand, seeing that he was still carrying the bowl.

" Ugh." Juvia said, looking at the cafe she was in a while ago. A bit baffled, Lyon looked at her, and asked,

" What's wrong?" Lyon said, still holding the door,a ray of light shined her face, letting her see the people inside the cafe.

" Nothing, Juvia just got a feeling she knows this place." She laughed, not wanting to make him feel that she was troublesome.

" Ladies first." He said, pulling the door completely open, so she could walk in first. Juvia hesitantly strolled in, walking again to the back, this time with Lyon at her side. She sat where she previously had, but now she sat in front of Lyon, he sat the bowl down slowly.

" What do you want to get?" Juvia asked.

" Well, a coffe-e, would be nice, with some cake perhaps?" He asked her, still laughing at the previous joke. A giggle escaped her lips, Juvia spoke a little,

" Sounds good to me." She said, looking for a waitress, finding the previous one she called her."Excuse me," Juvia called the her, she couldn't care less to even look back. " Ugh." Juvia let out.

" Ummm…. Excuse me?" Lyon called, hearing Lyon's voice the waitress, she turned around, almost running, she came to Lyon's side.

" Yes, do you need anything." She said, staring at him.

" Well, Two coffee's, and two slices of cake, please?" He asked, looking a bit scared with her stare.

" Ummm…. Well, sir the pieces are really large, and even if you're that hungry I don't possibly think you can eat two by yourself?" She said, pulling two finger's up. "And two cups of coffee? You couldn't possibly drink it all yourself." She said, shaking her head to prove a point. " If you like I could eat wi-"

" I'm not going to eat it, well by myself." He said, looking at her a bit peculiar.

" Then who will you be dining with?" She asked, a bit out of line.

" Her." Lyon pointed at a very puzzled Juvia.

" Her?" She said, a little temper attached; Juvia was still a bit confound.

" Me?" She said pointing to herself, in doubt, " They're acting like I can't hear." She thought.

" Oh, she was with you?" A laugh rang out of her lips, " I thought that she was just following you around." She said, pushing a strand of her hair back with a hand.

" I'm still here." Juvia announced, but to everyone's surprise no one listened. " Ugh." She thought.

" I'll go, and get your order, okay?" She hissed, walking off.

" Wow, never got someone that asked that me that many question in a row before." He said, letting a hand play with his hair.

" Yep, never seen that one." Juvia said, looking over at the girl. " They completely ignored me." She thought, pulling her lips together imitating the waitress words, while staring at the floor.

" Well…. Juvia-Chan how have…. you been?" He asked, still playing with his hair.

" What do you mean?" Juvia asked.

" Ummm.." He sat up straight, " You know, like how have you been with, you know?" He asked, questioning everything, he had just said.

" Oh." Juvia, noticed his frustration, so she guessed what he meant, " Pretty good, Juvia's been training hard, so she can be stronger, and fight better for the guild." She said, looking at him still a bit flustered.

" Wow…. you've been... training?" He asked, leaving his frustration behind.

" Mhhmm, have you trained since we last saw each other?" She looked at him intrigued.

" Yep, our master made us, we lost, remember.." He said, tossing his head up, laughing.

"CLANK!", The waitress tossed Juvia's cake in front of her, "Ugh, she's back." Juvia thought.

" Here you go." She said, placing it in front of Lyon in a seductive voice, she bent so far, her chest was touching him. Juvia eyes widened, making a face of distaste.

" Thank you?" Lyon said, blush hitting his cheeks, making him pinker than ever.

" I'll bring you your coffee, in a jiffy." She said, winking just before leaving. Still, Juvia ate; however she still mumbled this and that. Juvia seemed furious with the cake, and ungracefully managed to leave a bit of a frosting stain's on her coat, directly on her chest. Lyon noticed this, but he wondered if he should say anything at all.

" Juvia-Chan…. You-," Lyon scanned his brain for a single, easy way to say it.

" Juvia what?" She asked, spooning a large cake piece to her mouth, she chomped it.

" Well, you…. Got something on your?"His eye twitched, he froze unsure what to say.

* * *

Lyon's Mind

" Hey, work faster the boss is stuck." Sobbed a sad, mini-Lyon. Running, trying sort the 'bosses' feelings that were written on paper.

" Yep, he'll never get anyone at this rate." Called an angry little-Lyon, kicking down a self, labeled, "How To Read."

" Someone, find what to SAY!" Called a happy little-Lyon, laughing despite the rush.

* * *

" Here's your coffee." Said the rude waitress, placing it down slowly, so Lyon's attention would be caught.

" Ahh, thank you!" He said, thankful to have his conversation interrupted.

" No problem," She said, Juvia gave her a look of questioning. " So, are you dating her?" She pointed harshly to Juvia.

" I'm still here." Juvia thought. Lyon face thunder with a ruby glow, then shortly purple. He forgot to breath leaving him, in shock.

He coughed, " NO!" He shouted, choking in the air, turning back to a shade of crimson. Juvia looked stunned for a second, due to his shouting. " She's just my.." The waitress rose her thin brow,

" She's your what?" She said, sulking a little. Juvia seeing Lyon, flustered she decided to speak for him.

" Hmmm… Lyon- Sam-" She was cut off by the girl, who looked unpleased.

" Lyon-Sama? Is he that special to you?" Her eyes gleamed, with fire striking a burn to where she looked. Juvia, mad at the girl was thinking of how to make a comeback, with a gleaming smile she spoke up.

" He's my-" Again, she was cut off, but this time by Lyon.

" She's a friend." He said, simply looking at his black coffee.

" Okay." Said the waitress, satisfied with his answer, " By the way, my names Eva." She walked back, gleaming with happiness. Juvia sat there, a little dumb found.

" Well, Eva-San's nice, isn't she?" She asked, taking a sip of her coffee.

" Juvia-Chan…" Lyon was looking at his coffee. " You're really," He said, letting a slim smile appear on his lips.

" Lyon-Sama…... don't worry, I was only joking." She said, trying to look in his dark eyes.

" Juvia-Chan, thank you, no one would ever worry, as dearly as you would." He said, giving her a smile. " But friends, huh?" He said, a frown appearing somewhere on his lips.

" Yes, you're one of my bestest friends!" Juvia eyes closed, letting a smile appear to her lips. He smiled, not wanting to pester her. He sipped his coffee, looking at Juvia eating away at her cake slice. He enjoyed seeing her chomp away, still seeing the frosting on her chest, his cheek enveloped in pink. He tried to keep his cool, not saying anything, but he kept a brow raised.

" Lyon-Sama, how is Chelia-San?" She asked, taking a final bite of her cake.

" She's well, a little mad for some reason, say's it your fault, But when I asked she wouldn't even talk to me.. Or anyone about it." He said, his brow lifted a bit more, in question.

" She gave Juvia a stare, a long one." She laughed at the thought, " Juvia think, she likes Lyon-Sama." Juvia smiled, closing her eyes, she pulled her cup of coffee to her lips. Lyon turned his face to the ground, his face not showing anything.

" Juvia-Chan... Have you ever loved someone who... Didn't...Even like you... Back?" He continued looking to the ground. Juvia opened an eye, peeking at his form, he sat there, mooping almost.

" What makes Lyon-Sama ask this?" Juvia said, putting the steaming cup down.

" I... I know someone who has... a liking to someone else... But they say, that person does not seem to notice... at all." Lyon remained still, his position unchanged.

" Well.."Juvia said, Lyon expected no answer at all, but still asked, to see her reaction. " Juvia does actually..." Lyon looked up surprised, Juvia tilted her head up, remembering something uncomfortable, yet she continued. " Lyon-Sama, you probably didn't know this, but... I _just_ joined the guild." She said, keeping her pose. "Hm, well maybe not_ just_ joined, since the whole seven year thing, but I was still new, I joined a while after Lucy-San did." She closed her eyes, thinking of something, startling. " Juvia... Was in a different guild... Phantom Lord... With Gajeel-Kun." She said, stopping for a moment.

" The metal dragon slayer?" Lyon asked.

" Yes, our previous guild... Went into war with Fairy Tail..." Juvia pulled her head down, tucking it in, she held her head above her chest. Lyon looked at her in worry, " Juvia... Is made of water." She said, taking her fork and jabbing it in her hand, seeing it make it throw her hand; without any blood, she pulled the fork out showing no injury. " Juvia,_ was_ the women of the rain." She said, grimacing a little, Lyon remained quite. " Yes, wherever Juvia went, the rain followed... Juvia had never even seen the sun. She was gloomy, everyone who Juvia ever met said so. People hate the rain, so no one was ever be around Juvia. Everywhere Juvia went, the people left." She pulled her head up, and looked at Lyon. " During the war I fought Gray-Sama... He showed me what the sun looked like." She smiled, her face burned red hot, by just saying his name.

" Gray, huh?" Lyon smiled, at her knowing how she must feel, Juvia nodded her head.

" Yes, Juvia loves Gray-Sama..." Juvia cheeks were burnt red, form what she had just said. Lyon smiled seeing her smile, made even him, even if it wasn't made for him, he still felt delighted. "Juvia know's Gray-Sama, probably doesn't love her, or if that he'll ever love her, but she will always keep trying." She said, pushing her cup asid, she pushed herself forward, she cupped Lyon's hand's in hers. " Tell your friend, that no matter what, to never stop trying... They'll grow to love them more than anyone else." Juvia's face looked determined.

" I will." Was all Lyon could say, he stood still. He had managed to find yet another reason to love her, yet again. Juvia backed off, pulling her skirt down, she sat in her seat once again, but with many more eyes staring at her.

" Lyon-Sama... Are you done?" She asked, waddling in her seat.

" Um... Yeah.. Wanna go?" He said, standing up.

" Yes, let's." She said, pulling her bag up. Lyon, picked up the bowl; carrying it in a hand. Juvia walked to the counter, " Could I have my bill?" She asked, Eva's face turned sour at Juvia's sight. Lyon noticed this, and stepped in, he smiled, and playfully pushed Juvia aside, she stood startled.

" It's okay, I asked you to come, so I'll pay." He said, pulling his wallet out, with a hand. Juvia's brow rose, questioning him. He just widened his smile, and payed. Turning, he made his way outside, Juvia at his side. Eva ran after him, pulling him back, by his collar.

" Hey, your names Lyon, right?" She said, pulling a smug smirk. Juvia looked back, at Eva thinking how she would get her comeback.

" Yes, Lyon Vastia, why do you ask?" Lyon's, brow lifted.

" No, need to be formal." She said walking closer to him, so close that her nose touched his. "Look, you're cute-" She said, pulling her finger down his chest. Lyon had a red hot feeling in his face. Juvia smirked, finally finding a way to help Lyon, and herself, but she had to wait for the perfect moment. "I like you a lot, but that girl. She seems like a bother to you~." She pointed to Juvia, and winked at Lyon, who still didn't know what to do.

"This is it." Juvia thought, she went over, and tugged Lyon's sleeve, They both turned down to see Juvia's face, tears running down her pale cheeks.

" Oh, no. Had she taken it personally, but what? Everything, maybe?" Lyon thought, panicking at the sight of her tears. " What happened?" He asked Juvia, leaning over to her level. She flustered a little, but put her lips to his ear, it tickled him, but he wouldn't dare move.

" Lyon-Sama, Juvia think's she's pregnant." Juvia whispered in his ear, Lyon stood up, straight. He started to receive the message in his head like a newspaper ad.

* * *

Lyon's Mind

"JUVIA'S PREGNANT!" Called a mini Lyon dressed as a paper boy, "EXTRA, EXTRA, JUVIA LOCKSER IS PREGNANT!" The boy looked straight at the brain, and tossed the newspaper into the lost mind.

Now exiting the mind, please stay seated. Thank you.

* * *

Lyon began to shake, Eva shrugged raising a brow, " What did she say?" Eva prouled.

" Juvia..." Lyon, didn't know how to act, but he know he had to know how the father was. "Juvia... Your pregnant?" Lyon, heard the question ring in his brain for what seemed to be forever. Eva's face turned cold, leaving any hopes of getting Lyon, she turned, and began walking.

" You people are weird, hope you have a good life." She called out sarcastically, before entering the building.

" Ha-" Juvia broke in laughter, which made Lyon freeze.

" Juvia-" He began to question what was happening.

" Lyon-Sama, it's a joke, Juvia saw she was practically raping you, so She wanted to help Lyon-Sama." Lyon, stood for a second, no baby; that mean's no father, which means she's single, a large smile came upon his lips.

" Your not pregnant?!" He almost let a yep of happiness come from his lips, he couldn't contain the joy. He plucked her up, and spun her around; Juvia was shocked by his reaction. After realizing what he did, he plucked her down, leaving his cheeks brighter than ever before.

" Well, shall we go?" Juvia asked Lyon, who smiled at her in response.

" Yep, let's go." They walked slowly, in a chattering from this; to that, memories of past events. Leading up to the cabin, Juvia stopped at the door.

" Lyon-Sama, do you have a place stay for the night?" She asked, worried about where he was going to sleep.

" Well, no, and yes. I have a job, remember, so I have to go , and if I take the train in the next town, I'll be there by sunrise." He said, combing his hair with his finger's. " And, if I don't it'll be a three day walk." He said, looking at Juvia.

" Next town? Funny, Juvia has a three day walk to, I guess I'll take the train in the next town ." She said delighted, thinking of not having to walk such a distance.

" Hey, maybe we'll meet there, or something right?" He said laughing.

" Yeah, right?" She said, " Juvia think she'll be going to bed now, but have a safe journey." Juvia said, Lyon handed her bowl, filled with water, he placed his hands in his pockets, and began walking.

" Well then-" Lyon called, before he was cut off.

"Wait!" Juvia called, she placed her bowl on a step, and ran towards Lyon. " Thank you for today, Juvia thought she would be lonely, but Lyon-Sama made it bearable." She looked into Lyon's eyes, smiling sincerely. His cheeks were burning, he had a pain in his stomach, weird it was like nervousness, but pleasure as well. He took all his courage, and wound his long arm, over her body. Juvia seemed to freeze, but soon after she took her frail arms, and wrapped it over his waist. They stood there, for a good while, before Lyon released, Juvia quickly untangled her arms.

" Bye, Juvia-Chan." Lyon said, taking a final look at her. He walked down the vast road, not looking behind, soon disappearing through the deep hills. Juvia placed her arm on her chest, touching something; a familiar frosting," Wait, could this be why Lyon-Sama….?" She thought, laughing, at the memory of him fidgeting.

" So, this is what caused Lyon-Sama to act that way, huh?" She said, out loud. " Bye, Lyon-Sama." She whispered into the cool air of the night, getting her bowl, she walked in the cabin.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Thank you for reading! So, the whole mind part I picked up from this old fanfic I read.. I liked it so, I thought why not add it in.**

**Hope you liked it, if for some reason I messed up, "I'm most deeply, sorry. "**

**Please Review, I love hearing opinion's, good ,or bad.**

**I also LOVE suggestions! :) Smile, and have a beautiful day.**


	3. Chapter 3

**"Thank you for reading, even if you'll probably skip reading this, I'm still honored you took a look at my story.**

**"Hope you enjoy though! Suggestions are always welcome , so please let me know if you request a little somthin', somthin'." Wink, wink.**

**"I apologize," 'Bows', "hope you like it!"**

* * *

The lights to the front office were off, a bit weird since this was a "hotel", Still Juvia entered keeping her head low. Suddenly a ray of light hit her face, she pulled her head back up.

" Well, well, well~" The voice sang. Juvia eyes remained closed from the sudden brightness of the light.

" Ugh.." She said, adjusting to the harsh light rays. Seeing the two figures standing in front of her, she jumped back a bit.

" Miss…. I never got to actually ask your name….. But my sister, tells me she knows you?" Asked, the shy orange haired girl behind the counter.

" Yes, Juvia know's her, she sold her the flowers she has in her hand right now." Juvia said, walking over, and placing her flower's on the counter, along with her bag. Looking at the long green hair, that was pulled over the young woman's shoulder.

" Mhmm… Well, you told me those flowers weren't for anyone special, but here I am seeing you all flirty, flirty with mister, takes off his clothes to fight." She said, in a teasing voice. Juvia's face went off like a bomb turning, the same color as her scarlet haired friend, Erza.

" Juvia…." Juvia shook a little, looking sort of like a gazelle, trying to free itself from the lion pair. "These flowers arn'-... Weren't for him.." She said, twitching her eye a little.

" Ohh… So, you didn't jump in front of him, and take a hit from that other guy?" Labirth said, pulling her arms in front of her, crossing her arms.

" He was going to burn him…. And Juvia is water so-" Juvia was cut off, by Labirth.

" Or, when he protected you from being hit in the face, even though you're made out of water?" She asked, a large smirk on her teasing face.

" Well… He.." Juvia stopped, " It's true, she was made from water, he knew that a long time ago, why would he just endanger himself?" She thought, letting Labirth continue.

" Or, when you agreed to go, and get some coffe-e with him, or what not?" She pulled her index finger, proving a point.

" Yes, but were old friend's…." Juvia said, trying to calm the situation.

" Also, when Eva asked who you were to him?" Said the young orange haired girl.

" Juvia thought _you_ were nice." Juvia said to the orange haired girl, a sad face in place.

" When you went outside, and cried; you told him something in his ear; something that made him think your were…. Pregnant?" Labirth said, leaving the back of the counter where she was with her sister.

" Wait…. Were you following-" Yet again, Juvia was cut off.

" When he plucked you up, and spun you around, or even a second ago, right Kaught?" She said, to her younger sister.

" Mmm…. When he wrapped his arms around her, and then when he let go first, you still held on?" Juvia was frozen solid, they had followed her around town.

The ice broke as she began questioning them, "Wait, when did you start following me?" Juvia asked, confused.

" When you left the toy store, I saw you, and was going to ask you, if you wanted to have tea with me, and Kaught." She said, pulling her right hand up signaling for Kaught to walk over. She did so , letting her long orange hair, now tied back; woosh as she walked to her sister.

" Juvia-San, we followed you to the cafe…. We were going to go there together, anyways." She said. Juvia, once again today was left dumb folded.

" So, Juvia; was this the bastard who didn't tell you he was going on a job?" She said, lifting a hand towards her, pointing her finger.

" No, Lyon-Sama is.." Juvia was yet again, slit from finishing her sentence.

" Lyon-Sama?" Labirth asked Kaught, who snickered a bit. Juvia's soul had literally left her at this point.

" Bye, Juvia~" Juvia little soul sang, before disappearing through the sealing. Juvia fell to the floor, the life being sucked out of her. The girls giggled at her, enough to make little evil faces at her.

" C'mon, get up, let's go have some tea." Labirth said, dragging a lifeless Juvia by her leg, not caring when she smacked her head, when they entered a tile floor room. Juvia's body was dropped, she smelled the nice scent the herbs, sent off. She slit an eye open, to see a modern day kitchen, complete with a four chaired dining table.

" I served us some tea, Juvia-San? Would you care to join us?" Kaught asked, tea kettle in hand.

" Yes, please." Juvia said, picking herself up. She sat in front of Labirth, who smiled at her frustration. Kaught walked over placing three cups, in front; pouring them to the rim with boiling water. Juvia smiled, trying to remain calm.

" So, if he's not that guy you were complaining, about who is he?" Labirth asked, taking a sip of her from her tea cup.

" I wasn't complaining about Gray-Sama, and _he_ was Lyon-Sama, hmm." She said, grabbing her own tea cup.

" Well, looks like we have a love triangle?" She looked over at Kaught, whose eyes glimmered at the word triangle.

" Juvia, which do you love more?" Kaught ran towards Juvia, cupping her hands in her own.

" Look, I don't love Lyon-Sama, he's a deeply cared for friend." Juvia said, raising her cup to her mouth, sipping slowly.

" She loves him?" Said Labirth.

" Yeah, written al~l over her face." They both furiously nodded, in union.

"Ffffffuufff." Was the sound Juvia made, when she spit her tea out, coughing at their comment."I do not love him, well not like that." Juvia slammed the table in protest.

" She's worked up, proves it?" Chirruped Labirth.

" Yes, only those who know it's true, fight against it." Kaught mumbled. Juvia rose a white flag, admitting defeat, from their sharp tongues.

" So, why'd he show up in town, and just leave in a day?" Labirth asked, peeking through an eye.

" He's got a job, as do I." Juvia informed them both with a simple nod.

"Juvia-San, if you have a job don't you think you should probably go, and get some rest?" Asked Kaught, a bit concerned.

" No, it's early," Juvia searched the room, seeing a clock she read the time, it's only, " One-" This time her words were cut short by her own tongue. She hopped out of her chair, letting her skirt fly a bit, " Why didn't you tell me it was this late?" She questioned, walking swiftly to her room. "Thanks for the tea, Kaught." She called back. A confused face rung on both the sisters faces.

" I did tell her, though." Kaught whispered, pouting. Labirth, stood patting her sister on the shoulder,

"It's okay, she was probably just thinking of that 'Lyon-Sama' guy, right?"

Juvia scurried to her room, pulling off her favorite blue coat, she kicked it to the side, pulling a nightgown over her body. She waddled to the bathroom; still trying to pull off her boots. She let her shoes fly, pulled off her deep sea blue hat, placing it on the sink, touching the little butterfly with her fingertip; a light smile hinted in her lips. Juvia, saw her hair in a mess, but decided to leave it be, for she was to tired from her long night.

'Knock, knock.' The door shook a bit, Juvia jumped back, hitting the towel rack behind her.

"Ouch." She groaned, rubbing her head with a pale hand. 'Knock, knock!" The knock was louder this time, giving her a scare from the suddenness. " Juvia's coming, already." She whined a little, still rubbing the back of her head. "She heard you the first time." She whispered, quivering her lip to the door. Juvia cracked the door open, letting only a piece of her cold blue eye, show. " Yes, what do you require?" she asked a familiar figure.

" Well, first you left the flowers that you bought from me earlier on the counter." She said, pulling the bowl up for Juvia's eye to see. Juvia's eyes widened a bit, remembering the lovely patch, and a missing bag containing, two indifferent dolls.

" Did…..Did you?" Juvia's opened the door, revealing her night attire, her eye twitched at Labirth's enormous smile. " What? Did you look….. In the bag?" Juvia asked, leaning on the door, from her arua.

" What? This, little thing?" She said, pulling the bag with her other hand, that was being held behind her. Juvia instinctively tried grasping for the bag, but as luck would have it, Labirth pulled away, smirking at Juvia.

" You looked in it, didn't you?" Juvia said, pulling herself up from her new best friend, the door.

" Well, no?" She said, pulling it back up, bending the edge to peek in. Juvia slid to the floor, her heart nearly leaping out, but she again wrapped herself to the door preventing this occurrence. Labirth placed the bowl down, taking a doll to examine it additionally. " This is the guy?" She said, holding the little thing by it's tiny arm. It was Gray, his tiny body bruised from the fight he had, the ruffled hat on his head tilted. Juvia sighed from relief, " Oh…. I know him!" Labirth exclaimed.

" You know, Gray-Sama?" Juvia asked picking herself up.

" Not personally, but I saw him fight during the tournament." She said, pulling him into her her hands, to observe him better.

" Fairy Tail, huh?" She said, giggling. "Juvia, you do like him?" She said, handing 'him' into her hands.

" Yes, I adore Gray-Sama." She said, holding the head of the doll to her cheek, pink coming over her face.

" Wait!"She pulled her hand back into the bag. "I saw a flash of white in here." She said, pulling out Gray-Sama's rival. Juvia acted on an unexpected thought.

" Leap!" It told her, as she did so, she fell on Labirth, who was as expected in a great amount of shock. Juvia knees were on Labirth sides, Juvia was reaching for Lyon's mini-self, but a uncooperative Labirth refused to let her get _him_. She pushed Juvia's face back, but Juvia tread on, fighting to collect her stolen good, reaching for him with little success. Juvia had placed her chest on Labirth face leaving her blind for the time, reaching for the small figure. 'Creak!" A door opened, a man with, long blond hair stepped into the hallway, looking at the fuss that was occurring in front of him. Juvia looked up, to see the face of the man that had been arguing with Lyon.

" Ladies, ladies c'mon let's not fight, we can always just settle things with words." He said, not noticing who was on top of Labirth." Hey, blue hair, you're choking her." He said, pointing to Labirth's body, Juvia raised a brow in question. " You're suffocating her with your chest." He said, pulling his hand in front of his, grouping the air in front of his chest. Juvia looked down to see his words being true, she pulled herself up, as did Labirth, Juvia sat on her lap looking up to see the man's face. He looked decent, to say the least, a large scar across his left eye down to his cheek. His clothes was a bit weird though, he wore a large coat covered in spikes down to his knees, a puffy large shirt, sort of what pirates wear, and puffy red pants to match, with large black combat boot laced to his knee.

" Your!" Juvia said, pointing at the man's face.

"Huh?" He lifted his right brow, looking at her carefully. " Who're you?" He asked, walking closer to Juvia.

" You don't remember Juvia?" She asked, pointing to her face; and taking a look at him again.

"Hmmm…" He scrunched his eyes, "Not a clue." He said, holding out a hand for her to take, so she did.

" You were trying to fight with Juvia's friend, earlier?" Juvia asked, tilting her head back.

" Hey, I didn't fight anyone." He said, running his fingers through his long hair blond hair. Juvia swears, she remembered him.

" Could I borrow him?" She asked Labirth, who handed Little Lyon over, wondering to, whom this man was. "Look, this is Lyon-Sama, do you remember now?" She said, pulling the doll for his eyes to see.

" Nope, sorry, never met cha'." He said, but with a smile; he looked Juvia up, and down. " But, I wish I did." He said, pulling a hand to his chin, winking at her chest. Juvia noticing his look, took the liberty to leave him a burning red hand mark on his face. " I like 'em fisty." He said, pulling a hand to his throbbing, red cheek.

" Then…. Who are you?" Juvia asked.

" Well, it's a pleasure, my dear, lovely Juvia." He said, pulling a blue rose from in his coat pocket, handing it to Juvia, who eyed it, suspiciously . " My name is Lien Vorood." He smiled, reaching a hand towards Labirth, "And, whom my you be." He said, gently pulling her hair to his lips, closing his eyes, he kissed her luscious green locks.

" Labirth Ambers, at your service." Her tone turned cold, bowing a tad.

" Ladies, it was a pleasure meeting you, but sadly my time here must come to an end." He said, placing his hand in front of his at his chest bowing, with this he left the hallway back to his room.

Juvia was still left with a bad taste in her mouth, looking over to Labirth her face remained burden, so Juvia took the chance to pull her into her own room. She closed the door behind them, opening it again only when she remembered her bowl filled with beautiful lilies.

She placed the bowl on her bed side table, seeing Labirth standing there with her hands wrapped around her waist, Juvia pulled her to her bed. Juvia sat next to her looking at her through her eyes, they were a lively gold color,it was the first time Juvia actually saw them up so close.

"Pretty." Juvia thought, cupping her hands with her's. " Do you know him?" Juvia asked, pulling both her eyebrows together making a crease on her forehead.

" You don't?" Labirth asked in shock, pulling back a strand of hair to the back of her ear.

" No, should Juvia?" Juvia asked, pulling up the blue rose that was handed to her a while ago, showing it to Labirth, who promptly pushed it away.

" He's….Uhh….One of the…...Ten Great…... Saints." Juvia froze in shock, but like on cue a burst of laughter broke in the room. Juvia fell to the floor, feet kicking the air; she rolled around, even began hitting the ground, in laughter.

" Oh, Labirth-San, you are terribly hilarious." She said, picking herself; wiping the tears that had gathered on the rim of her eye. Labirth remained silent, keeping her gaze lowered to the rose that was laying flatly on the floor. " Labirth, you were jesting, were you not?" Juvia asked, swallowing she, rose a brow in a worrying arch.

"No." Juvia was silenced by her words.

" What's a great saint doing here?" Juvia asked, pressing Labirth's shoulder.

"I…. Wouldn't know." She said, standing up. "Juvia, I think it's time for me to…...Go, you have to work remember?" She said, straightening her skirt.

"Ummm…..Yes, let Juvia see you out." Juvia said, standing up, walking over to the door, opening it. When Labirth walked out, Juvia closed the door behind her. She let out a large sigh when the door clicked, but sadly not from relief. Juvia went over to the bathroom, turning the sink on letting the water run; seeing this gave her a sense of peace for some reason. She dipped her hand in the moist liquid, panicking when she relaxed a bit too much, and her entire arm went down the drain. Juvia recovered, and cupped water in her hands, splashing it on her face, taking the time to pull back the mess her hair was in. "Ugh…. What a day." She said, walking over to the bed, laying on her back; she thought back on her day, it seemed beyond long, almost endless. "Juvia fought with a random guy on the street, ate with Lyon-Sama, got caught in that weird thing with Eva-San, got teased for buying that cute Lyon-Sama-doll, and met an exact replica of the creep Juvia fought with on the street, who turned out to be one of the Great Ten Saints." She shook her head, thinking of what had occurred. Juvia, pulled her head in the pillow, screaming into it; pulling her head up; she looked over to the desk noticing the Lyon-doll hanging by a single limb. Juvia reached her hand over, pulling it into her palm, she pulled him to her face letting all his limbs dangle, as she absorbed his face even clearer than ever. " They got every little detail on him, didn't they?" She whispered, to the plastic face. Tired, her eyelids began sliding shut, leaving her asleep, her last words being, "Good night...Ly..On..Sam..A." The doll fell to her chest, she clutched it with a strained hug.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**"Wow, you reached the bottom, congrats! Sorry, if you hate my attitude, or my story.**

**Again, I accept request, and I also love hearing your thoughts, or Ideas?" Win, wink.**

**" Always, until next time, you probably won't read this part though." Sighs.**


	4. Chapter 4

**"Thank you for clicking, and attempting to read", I bow in sincerity. " I hope you like it! I love hearing opinions, so by all means tell me what you think!"**

**Happy Readings!**

* * *

Juvia squinted at the harsh rays, blinding her already closed eyes. She moaned at the headache that hit her, "Ugh.." She said, jerking her head up. A knock on the door shook her, "Ahh!" She flipped to the floor, with a smack to the head. "Ouch..." She rubbed her sore forehead, pulling herself up into a kneeling position on the floor. "Uhh?Oh….Come in." She called, still rubbing the enormous bump on her head.

" Juvia-San, do you know what time it is?" Said Kaught, her hair now in a lovely braid decorated with red lace ribbons, it flopped to her side as walked over to a pained Juvia.

" Well… No…Juvia just fell to the floor." Juvia said, pointing to the accident zone.

" Well, I thought you were supposed to be up early today? For the job, remember?" She said, reaching out a hand. Juvia grinned slightly, people only just started being kind to her, she loved this feeling. " Juvia-San, It's half past noo-" Juvia's eyes flashed with an alert sign, she bolted over to the bathroom, unlacing her blue silky nightgown, off her fully developed body. She turned the water on, not caring for it's temperature, she leaped directly in; letting the next to freezing water touch her. Hot temperature would not at all affect her, but the cold would make her feel sluggish, she feels like water, freezing that is. It would make anyone slow down, including someone made of water. She turned the knob to a heat filled, boiling. This had no effect at all, moving a bit faster she began shampooing her long blue locks. A soft knock rang the room, " Juvia- San, when you are ready, I…. Have….Prepared us some lunch." Kaught voice seemed timid.

" Yes, thank you…. Juvia will be out in a jiffy!" She called over, throw the thick steam.

After leaving the shower, she pulled a towel over herself, walking over to the prepacked back filled with clothes. She pulled out her dress, it had a long white skirt, with a night blue top, she wore it the first day of the tournament. Strapping it on, she pulled the zipper up, she clutched her large blue hat, placing it over her now combed hair. She looked in the mirror smiling, "Juvia won't lose to Lucy now, will she?" With this she walked over to the kitchen, grabbing all her packed items.

The smell of the food, filled the room, making Juvia drool over the table. The plate was packed with fish, beef, and who knows what other mystical creature in Fiore? Juvia ate fast, remembering she had a deadline.

"Juvia, you have to chow 23 times before swallowing!" She yelled, making Juvia count out the her chew.

"UN, Twu-" Juvia jumped from alarm.

" STOP CHEWING WITH YOUR MOUTH OPEN, YOUNG LADY!" She yelled at Juvia, who nearly coughed up a cow. " Stand up straight, bad posture leads to low fertility." She said, washing the tea kettle. Juvia sat straight up, thinking of a future with no kids. Juvia cleared her mouth with a thought,

" Where's Labirth?" Juvia said, lifting her tea to her mouth.

" Working, now hurry up. You have a job too, I don't want you being late." Remembering this, she chugged the rest of her lava hot drink.

After finishing, Juvia walked to the front leaving her key, on the counter. "Thank you Kaught, I wouldn't have wanted to stay anywhere else." Juvia said,with a whimpering lip, she fidgeted at her goodbye. Kaught gave her a big smile,

"Were friend's here, not business partners." She said, pulling Juvia into a tight hug. Juvia was stunned, had she really made a new friend? She was hesitant at first, but slowly she pulled her arm around the young girl. " See, we are friends?" She said, pulling away.

" Umm….. Juvia will be going now." She said, looking down. Kaught pulled her head up, looking into her watery eyes.

" We are not saying goodbye forever. We'll, meet again I'm sure about this. Now, hurry up, or you'll be late." Juvia used her arm to wipe the tears, pulling off an amazingly large smile.

" Juvia has to go say goodbye, to Labirth-San first." Juvia said, she turned walking with her head raised, higher than ever. She strolled down, the flower shop was near, so it wasn't much of a walk. The door rang as she walked in,

"Wel-, ohh….. Juvia, nice seeing you here, but don't you have a job?" She asked, putting down a watering can.

" Yes, I'm on my way, actually I came to say...Goodbye?" She asked, unsure herself.

"Oh, hold on?!" She said, wiping her dirt filled hands, she pulled her hair out of her eyes tying it with a rubber band. She walked over to where they had previously stood, she slouched over the counter, " Hey, before you go, where is this guild of your located?" She asked, pulling a thin brow up.

" In Magnolia! You'll come visit,me." Juvia held her hands, " Right?" Her smile was wider than ever before.

" You, bet cha'." She said, she rose from her position, pulling Juvia into a hug. " We're friend now." Juvia couldn't be happier to hear this.

"Mmm." Labirth, rustled her head, leaving a dent in the hat.

" Juvia, be careful, I want to go to your guild. And meet this, Gray, or Lyon, I'd pay to meet the white head though." Labith said, laughing at her sudden,

"Yeap!" Juvia covered her lips, "I'd like to seem him again to." Juvia thought, in worry of his sudden leave.

" Bye." Labirth waved her off, giving an encouraging smile, to the now running Juvia.

* * *

Juvia was frustrated, she had to practically run; although the sun was evaporating everything, and heat didn't affect her, but the bright shining from it did.

"Ahh.." She said, remembering her pink umbrella, she pulled it out happy for it shade, but still not helping with the hummitty. "Gosh, with this sun,and humidity you'd think you were near the ocean." Juvia walked, " Just how far away is this town?" She asked, seeing the sun going down. Tears ran down her face, " Damn Juvia should have woken earlier." She said, kicking the rock that laid beside her.

**A few hours later...**

* * *

The sun was long gone, but with it the heat as well as a slight breeze had picked up, Juvia was now using her umbrella as a cain now. " Really, how long is this town away from here?" She asked. Seeing a tree, she decided to get a moments rest, dozing off a bit, she was awaken by a sudden shake. "Agh...Earth-" Juvia opened her eyes, seeing a purple haired young boy standing in front of her with a fishing pole.

" Hey, lady! Why are you just sleeping there." He asked, pushing his pole forward, and raising a brow.

"Well, I thought since the town is so far away. I would take a nap!" She hollered, at the kid.

" Ugh.. Look old lad-" Juvia stood, pulling on his cheeks, twitching her nose.

" Whose old, kid?" She asked, a vicious smile graced on her lips.

"No-t..Wou… Nee-chan." It was barely audible, but she still took it.

" Now, what were you saying?" She asked, a innocent smile, making her appear eviler than before.

" Well, the town right over this turn." He said, rubbing his sore cheeks, pointing at the a spot only a few steps away.

" No way, Juvia's been walking all day. It can't just be over there…." She shook her head in disapproval. "Can it?" She said, taking him by his wrist, gently. Looking over the small hill, you could see the large city. Juvia fell to the ground, depression hitting her.

" C'mon get up, I wanna go home, and I can't just leave an idiot here. You don't seem to have anything working up there." He said, waking ahead. Juvia stood, jogging over to his side, she dominated his size by about a foot.

Juvia snickered at this, making the boy stick his tongue out, and running up ahead even further.

" Hey, kid?" He turned around face as red as a strawberry, pulling his fishing pole closer to his chest, he flustered out,

"What?!" He covered his mouth, at alarm at how much volume was placed through it. Juvia giggled at this, fastening her pace.

" What's your name?" She said, pulling her arms behind her. He blistered red, looking down; he mumbled,

" Kismet….Saga." He said, slowing down enough for her to be back at his small side.

" Hmmm… Okay, nice to meet you, Kismet-Kun. I'm Juvia!" She said, pulling her pale hand to his face. He stared at it in disbelief, " Well, Juvia won't bite. She swears!" She said, pulling her arm to her heart, then back to his face. He took it, shaking it lightly. " See, Juvia didn't bite?" She said, pushing him with her hip.

" I….. Knew that!" He mumbled to the ground. They passed the hill, walking up into a light filled town, it looked similar to Magnolia, the town filled with drunk people walking the street, partying non-stop.

" Where are you headed?" He asked, scratching his head with his open arm.

" Well, Juvia heard from a friend, that there was a train station, or something." She said, looking at the ground, smiling.

" You don't even know where you're headed, do you?" He said, giving a ghostly glare.

" Nope, not a clue." She said, a depressing aura surrounding her. " Wait!" Juvia said, pulling out her job post. "Ahh… Um… It's called Red Ocean?Ohh… An ocean! Know where it's at?" She said, "That would explain the water mage." She thought, after hearing not a even a peep from Kismet, Juvia peeking from the back of the paper.

" Hey.. Juvia-Nee?" He asked, looking at his fishing pole.

" Yes, you know?" She said, hopes high.

" I think you should probably turn back, NOW!" He exclaimed, Juvia was shocked at his sudden tone.

" It's Oka-" Kismet eyes filled with rage, grabbing Juvia from her sleeve.

" It's dangerous there, you shouldn't go, you're not even a mage, an-" Juvia placed her hand on his hair, she ruffled his hair, and smiled lightly.

" Now, who said Juvia wasn't a mage?" She asked him. " I'm Juvia Lockser, I'm from Magnolia, home of the strongest guild." She lifted her hand pointing her index finger to the sky, "Home to Fairy Tail." She placed her hand back on his small figure, his eyes filled with light.

" You mean T-H-E Fairy Tail?! Home to the Fairy that defeated a hundred monster, by herself? Titania!" Juvia nodded her head. "And, that girl with the big tits? Lucy, was her name!"At this comment Juvia sent a thrash to his head.

" Sorry, but this means you know Salamander, the guy who beat the twin dragons!? Do you know Gray Fullbuster, or that model Mirajane?" At the word Gray, Juvia blustered pink, but remained calm enough to talk.

" Yes, Juvia knows everyone in the guild! We are all friends!" She smiled with the word, "Friends!" She thought.

" That's super cool! Was it easy fighting….During the tournament?" He asked, peering into her eyes.

" Nope, not at all…..It was one of hardest battles our guild has ever gone through." She said, remembering all the bruises, Lucy, Gray-Sama, Natsu-San, and even the all mighty Erza, had received.

" Really! I thought it would be easy? I mean you all looked like you were having fun, didn't you?" He said, kicking the dirt in front of him.

" Of course, and not just us?! All our other friend from the other guild had fun too!" Juvia said, with a small giggle.

" Really, you know other guilds, do you know Chelia Blendy, from Lamia Scale?" He asked, blush hinting his small face.

" Mmm… She attacked me allot, but yes we are fri-ends." Juvia fell silent at the thought, of her fight with her.

" This would mean you would know, Lyon Vastia? He super strong right, my friends say he know Gray from your guild, right?"

" Yes, and they do know each other. They seem like old friends, rival more to be said, huh?" She asked herself, remembering their mini-brawls.

" Hey, if I ever get the chance, could I… Go to your…..Guild?" He asked her, pulling his head down to his shoulders.

" Of course, I know Wendy-Chan, and Romeo-Kun would love to see someone their age!" She said, pulling her hands on his slim shoulders.

" Cool! Thanks, Juvia-Nee!" He said, walking up ahead; Juvia followed slowly.

" Are you taking me to the train station?" Juvia asked, finally walking beside Kismet , who had an enormous smile on his face.

" Mmmhmm… Juvia-Nee.. Even if you are from Fairy Tail… Could you be careful there, I knew people who had gone there, but they never came back." He said, giving her a concerned smile.

" Of course, I'll have a partner there, whoever that is?" She said, rubbing her forehead at the thought of fighting along sides someone who she had no ties with.

" Well, there it is." He pointed to a huge station, it looked better than the one they had in her town.

" Thank you, Kismet-Kun." She said, waving him off, " But it night time, isn't it?" She said, pulling his ear. " Why are you out this late at night? You should go home, to your family!" Juvia said, pulling her hand to her hip.

" Well, my sister was making dinner… So, I decided to go...Fishing?" He said, unsure.

" Go home, It's almost eleven!" She said, pointing at the huge clock attached to the station.

" Yes, mam'a!" He said, bowing before running back.

" I'll see you around, Kismet-Kun!" She called at the stumbling boy; who stopped, and turned around.

" You too, Juvia-Nee!" He said, turning again running back to his destination.

" Sheesh… What panic is he sending through his sister?" She thought, she placed her paper back in her bag tightening the restrained, and walking in head high.

The light's were a bit brighter, which blinded her for a mere second. She pulled forward, seeing the counter to purchase tickets.

" Welcome, how may I help you?" Asked the man, smiling at her.

" Juvia would like to purchase a tickets, to the Red Ocean." Juvia asked the man, seeing the smile disappear, as fast as it came.

" Yes, for one?" He asked, pulling out a wad of tickets. Juvia nodded promptly,

" Yes, please." He handed her the ticket, she paid, and walked over looking at the board, announcing the times.

" Okay, so the next train for Red Ocean, leaves at eleven-" She stopped, and began running to the platform. She jumped in the nick of time, because only after a second the door sealed shut, nearly pulling her blue locks. She sighed with relief, she had escaped the door. She took the chance to glance around, basically just men, but not just any. Guild members, they looked huge compared to her small frame. Juvia felt a bit persecuted, so she walked to the end, sitting alone. A young woman came around offering meals,

" Miss… Would you care for anything?" She asked, pulling out a notepad.

" Umm… Well, chicken?" She thought for a moment, "And, some juice, please?" She said, making herself comfortable.

" Right away!" She said, pacing up,and down taking more orders.

" Wow, this is the calmest it's been in a while!" She thought, lying back. The rest of the trip was the calmest she had ever taken, she even found out that she could take the train from Red Ocean to Magnolia, which gave her an ecstatic smile " I don't have to walk back!" She thought with glee.

* * *

She step off the train, it was dawn, the sun had just cracked over the sky; " It's so lovely." She looked up to see a orange-red day blooming. She stepped into a huge town, like the other one, but this one looked like a quiet town." Even this early in the morning, there should be some people up, right?" Juvia thought, walking down a long road. She pulled out the now excessively wrinkled paper, " Okay, 780 Bridgelyn St." She looked all around, with no luck.

"Ughh….." She held her head, feeling a headache coming in.

" Stop! You're pulling my h-hair!" Juvia turned to see a little boy, about three, crying on the dirt filled street, screaming at a boy about the age of twelve, who was pulling his pale blue hair. Juvia being herself decided to step in.

" Excuse me," She kneeling down folding the skirt of her dress, " Why are you pulling his hair?" She said, tilting the three year old's chibi sized head, he stop crying looking solely at her eyes.

" Well, he ran off, and got lost, so to teach him a lesson. I took matters in my own hand's." He said adjusting his glasses.

" If I may ask, where is your mother?" Juvia asked, playing with the small child's cheek.

" She's at the restaurant, probably?" He said, pulling his brother up, who would not buge, and fell to the floor hitting his behind. Juvia scoffed at the cuteness of his face when he landed, who looked seriously determined for some reason.

" Ughh… WWWWWWWWWAAA!" He screamed, crying he remained on the ground. Juvia was shocked, and impressed at how well his lungs worked. She hurried to the toddlers side,

"It's okay! Umm…. C'mon let's go, Juvia will buy us something yummy?!" She said, looking around, spotting a convenience store open, she looked at him in approval, he continued to bawl.

" He probably just want's to be carried." Said the young boy, adjusting his glasses again.

" Ohh… Do you want Juvia to carry you?" She asked, pointing at herself. He stopped, his large red eyes looking at Juvia, his filled with innocents. He rose his tiny arms into the air, Juvia let out a sigh of relief. "Okay, then Juvia will carry you." She pulled him into her arms, he was so small; that she only needed a hand to carry him, which was great, so she could keep a hold on the sassy boy next to her. "So, Juvia doesn't suppose you know where 780, Bridgelyn St. is?" She asked, the young boy who, again adjusted his lens wear.

" Yes, it's around the corner, our father own the place, it's his business." He said, tightening his grip on Juvia arm. " Father hates to be interrupted by anyone, if it's not work related." He said, walking a bit slower.

" Then don't worry, it's work related!" Juvia said, pulling him closer her. " But first, I want a snack!" She said, walking down to the little store. She bought the toddler a soda which was way too big for his size, but was one of the cutest things she had ever seen, next to 'her' Gray-Sama sleeping. The young boy suited for a bottle of tea, as did she. They entered the street to see a now massively packed road, "Ohh..Now it's full?!" Juvia thought. Grabbing the young boy's arm she began walking, " So what's is your, and your adorable little brother name?" Juvia asked, walking into a market filled ally.

" I'm Eryx, he's Orion Amar ." Orion small head turned up, from his cold beverage.

"Orion, want... Pa-pa." He said, his cheeks plumped up, he clutching Juvia's back a bit harder.

" Were going right now. Okay Orion-Chan?" She said, correcting her grip on him, once again. Juvia looked down at Eryx, his face looked unsettled at the mention of his father; Juvia in an attempt to clear the atmosphere noticed that both the brother's were in matching overall, and dress shirts. " So, you're matching. How cute! Did your Mother-" Juvia was cut off by Eryx.

" We don't have a mother." He said simply, Juvia stood frozen.

" Then...why'd you want to go to the restaurant?" She asked, in deep worry.

" Our Aunt own that place, and Orion decided to wander off to go see our very busy Father." He walked, ahead pushing Juvia lightly, she began walking faster to keep up with the young boy. They arrived in silence, Juvia kept quiet knocking on the door, pulling back gently.

" Do you want to stay out here?" Juvia asked, in an attempt to comfort him.

" No, we already arrived, it would be a waste to not see Father at least once." He said, releasing her hand, and crossing his own.

The door opened to a tall auburn haired man, he looked like a huge Eryx, his tie pulled slightly, a nice dress shirt his hair looked like a massive mess, he pulled his glasses off revealing grey eyes. He faced Juvia.

" Who're you?" He asked, pulling out a pen scratching his head.

" Father, this woman is here on business, I advise you to stop slagging, and speak fast." Eryx said, pushing his way throw. His father was left dumb folded, as Juvia was too. The tension broke when Orion looked over turned to see his father standing in front of him.

" Pa-pa… I miss you, this much." He said, looking over at his father opening his arm's to the fullest his tiny arm would ever go.

" Hmmm…. Well, guess how much Papa missed you?" He asked, giving Juvia a look of, 'may I?' She passed over the toddler, who seemed unwilling to let go.

" No, I stay with Mama!" He proclaimed, hugging Juvia tightly. Juvia giggled at his determination,

" Okay then, but how will you know how much I missed you when you won't even hug me?" He said, turning his head to the toddler. The toddler looked up to Juvia,

"Okay Mama, pwease put me down?" He said, giving a look of courage, Juvia did so. He waddled his way to his father's feet, who bent over, and plucked him up.

" Well, Ori-Chan I missed you this much." He said, the toddler looked at him.

" You not..Sowing how much?" He said, eyes developing tears.

" Really? Well, I'm missed you so much word, nor size can explain how much I missed you, and your brother." He said, snuggling him up; kissing his little red nose. Juvia stood there taking in all adorableness. " So, you're my new wife?" Asked the father, scratching the back of his head.

"HUH?!" Juvia faced turned crimson.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Again, thank you for reading I take suggestion! I loving hearing your opinions, especially the hard true.**

**" Oh.. The next chapter should also be up soon, I wrote these a bit after each other. You'll probably skip this, but still love the fact that you read my story!" Adjust my own glasses, "So, I'll give you a preview!"**

* * *

"Juvia will do it!" Juvia said, standing up; gripping his clenched hand.

" Thank you…" A tear ran down his tired face, he wiped it off; looking back at her, a gentle smile came to his lips. "Umm...Here, you take it." He said, awkwardly pulling the cold metallic necklace over her head, it gently fell to her filled chest.


	5. Chapter 5

**"I am very happy that you will be reading this page, thank you clicking it!" Adjust glasses, " I love hearing options... So leave me yours!"**

**"I hope this pleases you!" 'Smiles'**

* * *

" Oh!" Juvia's mind pondered remembering why she had came all this way out, " I'm the mage you requested for." Juvia said, bowing politely; still blushing over his previous comment. " Juvia Lockser, It's a pleasure meeting you." She said, pulling up her head, eyes glittering.

" Papa! Mama looks tired! Let's go in?" Orion mumbled in his cute baby tone. The tall man pulled open the door, letting Juvia in. The cool air hit her, the smell of coffee seemed to stained the house. She stood in the hallway until, he nudged her into his large office. The room was piled with papers, all over the place, coffee mugs remained on the desk since who knows how long. Orion managed to climb off of his father, and waddled back to his 'Mama', now sleeping in her arms, Juvia rocked him.

" Geez…" He ruffled with his auburn hair. "I'm sorry for my kids…. I haven't seen them in a while, so-." He said, looking down full of regret, he pulled up a chair for her. He sat in front of her, he pointed at a sleeping Orion.

" It's okay!" Juvia whispered, pulling the small child closer. "Juvia promises, she has never ever seen a baby up so close." She said, remembering a time when everyone ran away after, seeing the hurricane sized rain fall she caused.

" Well, I'm Jared Amar, I'm….Well the father to those little knuckle heads, and their... Only parent." He said, pulling out a cigarette carton, taking one; he lit the tip, an ember of fire left as fast as it was switched on. Passing the box over to Juvia, who declined politely. Putting it back in his pocket, he let out a breath filled with grey smoke, " You are…. a water mage, are you not? He said, placing the lit cigarette, back to his lips.

" Yes, Juvia does, and...She's terribly sorry for your loss." She said, rustling the bae's tiny head.

" Don't be, it was awhile ago… She tried to hurt our…My child..." His grey eyes lost its silver of light. "Eryx poor child... He probably still blames himself." Juvia remained silent. "Yep, She had just had Orion the day before, I couldn't believe it. She had claimed that she loved us, but she was just using us. Endanger_ MY_ children." He said, tapping the end of the cigarette, letting the ashes fall into a pre-filled pile. He looked up, " Well, enough of this sadness, back to your job, right?" He said, placing a warm smile on his lips.

" Mmm.." Juvia nodded, " He spoke completely clam, it must really hurt him?" She thought.

" Look, well we are a harbor town connected to an ocean; The Red Ocean to be exact. We have a problem with a guild of 'pirates' I think. The Bloody Ones, or whatever they call themselves. They managed to get a hold... Eryx's Water Stone, it controls the water in this town, this allows the user absolute control over anything water, we managed to retrieval Ori-Chan's stone, Ruby Fire which makes him invincible to any fire attacks. These stone reach levels higher than god slayers, not that they really need them for their ages, but a necessity for our family, to have them..." Juvia giggled, an image of Natsu, with little Orion spewing fire out of their mouths popped into her head.

" So, I just have to get the stone back?" She asked, patting Orion's pale blue hair.

" Yes, but…We'll listen to me, we mustn't break that stone, if we do Eryx will be put into a sleep. He will be in control of who ever has his stone, he will turn into nothing, but a water beast." He said, pulling out a paper from within his desk. " You will need to act as new person, I want you to act as my new wife." Juvia's face exploded with a cherry red, steam pouring off her head.

" Why do you need Juvia... To act as your wife!?" She asked, then regretting her volume as the baby began to pout, she fumbled.

" Well, my children already seem to think of you as their mother… And the thought hit me, when Ori-Chan called you, "Mama"." He smiled, putting his hand to his cheek. "The people in this town know I give a stone to every family member. Rumors spread quickly here, they'll probably come to get your stone. The stone allows the user such powers, that they're are sure to come, and get their filthy hands on?" He said, pulling his drawer open, and pulled a out a silver chain; embroidered with blue crystal's. Attached to it and was a rather peculiar stone, clear as the ocean itself, it's heart shape indicated it was given with much love. He held it in his palm, clenching his hand, as well as his eyes. " This is... Was my wife's, I gave it to her the night of our wedding; it the same as Eryx. This one is a larger amount though, I…." He pulled it out for Juvia to see. She couldn't say a thing, she had to do her job; even if it meant acting as this man's wife.

. "Juvia will do it!" Juvia said, standing up; gripping his clenched hand.

" Thank you…" A tear ran down his tired face, he wiped it off; looking back at her, a gentle smile came to his lips. "Umm...Here, you take it." He said, awkwardly pulling the cold metallic necklace over her head, it gently fell to her filled chest. " I hired another mage, he's probably at my sister's restaurant now; he's going to join their crew tomorrow. I was originally going to let you go with him, but it seems odd in my head have two crew members join at the same time. Ori-Chan thinks highly of you as well, so does Eryx. That's why I deiced to change it up a little." He let his hand play with her hair. Juvia nodded, pulling the baby up, to getting a better grip on his small body.

" Eryx's like me? Seem more like dislike to Juvia... Do you want Juvia to go, and speak to this man? " Juvia asked, looking up from Orion to him.

" Yes, he does. Eryx has treated you better than anyone I ever seen him talk to, and before you go...I think we... should find you a change of clothing?" He said, looking at her chest fully exposed. Juvia took a hand, and covered her skin, unknowing of the sleeping child who had managed to pull on her top.

" Kya!" She screamed, waking Orion from his nap, his cheeks reddened; eyes swelling with tears.

" Mumm…. Mama!" He screamed to the top of his small lung, causing both adults to jump back.

" Umm… It's okay Ori-Chan?" She said, pulling him in rocking him tightly.

" Mama?" He said, looking up at her.

" Yes, what is it?" She said, pulling his little nose. A smile came to his lips, he looked over her shoulder to see his father, he snuggled his miniature arms into her blue hair.

" Papa, Mama, I'm hungwy?" He said, tugging her dress again.

" Ugh…...Ori-Chan, please stop pulling there." Jared eyes shrunk at the name she called his child.

" I have a change of woman clothing in the back, would you like it?" He pointed to the hallway, she nodded her head, crying at how low the top cut was.

" Okay, right this wa-" Eryx walked in, tea in hand. Jared eyed him, he remained still. Jared walked around him pointing to a room in the back. " There, feel free to take whatever you need." He said, kneeling down to Eryx height,

" Umm.. How have you been, Son?" He asked Eryx, who ignored him completely.

" So, she will pretend to be my Mother?" He said, eyeing Juvia in disgust.

" Umm.. Yes, Eryx it's only for a wh-" He cut her off, taking a sip of his tea.

" I could care less, will I get my stone back?" He asked, steam covering his lenses.

" Juvia promises to try her hardest." She said, kneeling down to him.

" Father, do you think this woman could possibly act as your wife?" He eyed his father who just scratched his head.

" Okay, I hope you people know what you're doing." He said, moving away from the doorway.

Juvia put down Orion, walking into a large bedroom, decorated like any couples room should be. A large wardrobe stood in the back, Juvia pulled off her boots, walking over to the closed doors. It creaked as she opened it, she saw a variety of dresses, all looking humble, as every mother should. She settled for a large white sweater, and a long black skirt that reached her ankles. She found an apron, remembering seeing a mother wear it, she throw it on; it's blue contracted all the other colors, making her eyes, and hair stand out. She throw her hair into a long ponytail a white ribbon standing out. Looking in the mirror, she was satisfied, "She looked like a mother right?" She thought, before hearing muffled voices. She rushed over to the door to hear, Eryx scolding his father.

" What the hell is wrong with you, that's Mothe-" He said, before his father stopped him.

" I know, but you said you wanted your crystal back?" His father said in attempt to calm him. "Besides, don't want to hug your old man?" He asked.

" No, you don't understand a thing!" He shouted, Juvia stomach ached "She just walked into this family, not caring for anyone's feeling specifically Eryx's." She thought. Her hung her head low, as she walked out of the large room.

" Umm… I finished." She said, standing in the back. Eryx blushed, leaving his father with wide arms, he walked back to the kitchen.

" Wow, it fits perfectly!" Jared said, looking her up. Nodding he smiled, " Okay, I think it's time, you look like a mother!" He said, pulling Orion up to see.

" Wow… Mama looks pretty." He said, opening his tiny arms. Juvia blushed, taking him into her arms. They walked to the front door, Eryx came back wanting to leave his father with urgency.

" Well, we're off, 'Husband'." She said, giggling.

" Yes, wife. Umm.. The kids will take you to our home.. You'll stay with us..I'll be home today, so.." He said scratching his head.

" No, problem.. Do they have a bedtime?" She asked, curiously.

" I wouldn't know… Ask my sister she's...Always with them.. Sorry." Juvia titled her head smiling,

" No problem, I'm now a mother… So I'll figure it out!" She said, bowing " Please take care of me, Husband." She said keeping her head in a deep bow. He smiled, bowing back to her,

"The pleasure's all mine, Wife." They pulled their head's up laughing at their determination.

" Could we possibly go?" Eryx asked, stubbornly.

" Yes, we'll go get something to eat. How about it?" She said, looking down at him. He fumbled at her kindness, taking off before them.

" Ha- Wait, Ery-Kun." She reached a hand to him, but he had already left. " Umm.. I'll be leaving now." She said, taking off in search of her new 'child'.

" Good luck." He called out.

Finally catching up to him, Juvia snatched his hand, " You can't just run like that, what if you get lost?" She asked, scolding him. Orion laughed in her arm,

" Ha, ha, Mama mad at yow!" He said, pointing at him.

" I'm not mad, I'm worried, don't run off again! What if they stole you? What if they hurt you, or even worse?!" She pulled him closer to her.

" You're not my mother, so please don't act like one." He said, coldly.

" Well, I'm still an adult." She said, shaking her head.

" Fine, whatever. Let's go I'm hungry." He said, gripping her palm.

" Okay! Now, do you know where the restaurant is?" She asked, Eryx.

" Really?" He said, sighing. They walked a short distance, to a large pizza place, it had lovely flower's, like in Labirth's store, it had outdoor seating, with beautiful green umbrella's.

" Ohh.. Pizza!" She said, looking down at Eryx, who gave her a look only given to idiots.

" Let's go Alala-San is in there." He released Juvia grip, walking with his head to the side avoiding anyone's gaze

" Wait-, he's in?" She sighed, looking at Orion.

" Mama, Lala is in their!" He said, jumping in her arms, with a bit of stubbornness.

" Okay, okay let's go in?" She asked the him, who planted a toothy smile. The cold air hit her, the smell of sea salt left the air, leaving a smell of fresh bread. Juvia spotted Eryx, sitting in a booth alone. She walked over, seeing everywhere else full. " May I?" She asked, nodding to the seat.

" If you wish." He said, adjusting his glasses. Juvia placed Orion down, letting him waddle, he slid throw the seat, as Juvia sat down, he climbed onto her lap.

" What do you want to eat?" She asked, seeing a woman with long auburn hair come over.

" Pizza, obviously?" He said, as if answering the most stupidest question ever heard, leaving Juvia feel left out again.

" Eryx! I was looking all over for you!" The young woman shouted at him, he still didn't move a muscle, Juvia jumped back, gripping Orion a bit.

" Ahh… You must be Alala-San?" Juvia asked, a weary smile in place, waving off Eryx.

" Who are you?" She asked, brows meeting each other, in an arch,

" They really must be sibblings, huh?" Juvia thought, a giggling a bit.

" Oh..I'm sorry, are they bothering you?" She asked, looking at Orion sitting on her lap, she bowed in sincerity.

" No, not at all." Juvia waved her off, Orion noticed his aunt, so he began pulling on Juvia's sleeve.

" She's Mama!" He shouted, looking more than ever angered. Alala looked serious, than laughed him off.

" C'mon, let's not bug the nice lady?" She said, reaching her arms towards him.

" Actually.." Juvia, broke in, " He is right." She said, rubbing Orion's belly.

" Look, I know their Mothe-" Eryx cut her off, placed his arm on the table,

" She's father's new wife, Alala-San that mean's she is our mother right?" He said, taking a menu from her.

" You married Jar-Chan?" She asked, confused at all her answers.

" Well, no, but I can't explain, right, now?" She answered, tilting her head looking at the packed place. " I'll explain later, we can't speak in public." Juvia said, turning to Eryx who was reading away at the menu.

" I'll just have a cheese pizza." Said Eryx, closing his menu, placing the menu down.

" Child.." Alala sighed, pulling her hand to her head.

" Juvia apologizes, Eryx apologize as well!" Juvia said, giving him a stern look; his nose twitched, closing an eye,

" I apologize." He said, voice full of annoyance.

" Aunt!" Juvia said, keeping her gaze on the boy.

" I apologize, Aunt Alala." He said, more irritated than anyone.

" You...Got 'that' boy to apologize." She pointed to Eryx, in disbelief, " Welcome, to the family!" She said, throwing herself over Juvia. Juvia stood stunned, but patted her back; touching her long, silk like auburn hair.

" LET GO, OF MY MAMA!" Orion cried, trying to push his aunt off of Juvia.

" Ughh…. Ori-Chan, let's behave! She's your aunt!" Juvia said, pulling him down.

" Umm… It's okay! He doesn't like me at all." She said, handing Juvia a menu. Juvia opened it to see a large amount of pizza flavors, and pasta.

" Juvia doubts that? Right, you love your aunt!" She said, looking into his large red eyes.

" Do you like her?" He asked, gripping her apron.

" Yes, she's your aunt." Juvia said, it looked like a stand off; he stared at Juvia, thinking deeply.

" Then, Orion like her too.'' He said, letting the pressure out of his cheeks.

" Wow…. Do you also work with job obsessed brothers?" She asked, looking at the small child in disbelief. Juvia laughed her off, giving back her menu.

" What do you want?" She said, looking at Orion.

Again, he looked into her eyes, they stared at each other for a while. Juvia closed her eyes; nodding slowly, like a speechless conversation had just accrued.

" Juvia see's." She said, looking back at Alala who was as confused as Eryx. " Well, Juvia guess she'll have the pasta." Juvia finally said, Alala looked at Eryx; who simply closed his eyes, shaking his head in disapproval.

" I don't know where we found this lady." He said, looking at his aunt.

" She looked normal enough?" Alala let out, taking a look at her new 'sister-in-law'. " I'll go-" She was cut off, by a familiar voice.

" Miss… Could I get more ice?" Asked the familiar voice, a tall shadow said, approaching Alala.

" Yes sir, I'll go get it now." She said, turning to look at him.

" Thank y-" He looked over, seeing a pale face sitting at the booth, " Wha- Juvia!" He shouted, seeing her. She looked up, remembering this deep voice.

" Lyon-Sama!" She said, seeing his spiky white hair, his face remained stunted. Orion looked up, seeing a man; he gripped Juvia chest,

" She's my Mama!" Orion shouted protecting Juvia, as if she was a new toy he deeply loved.

" Mama!?" Lyon, shouted seeing the small child clinked to her; he looked to the other side. He saw an older boy, looking down on him.

" Do you know our Mother?" He asked, as if a bad taste hit his mouth. This was the last thing Lyon heard. The world went blank, he slammed his head seeing nothing but black.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**"Thank you for reading hope this was long enough!"**

**"Oh, by the way these name are real especially Alala, had to do some research, but it's all worth it, I guess!"**

**"As always, leave your request, and comment, good or bad. I just want to know what you think!"**

**Have a good day.**


	6. Chapter 6

**"Okay, so this took a while to write, I thought I would have long posted this. I hope you like it, and as always. Tell me what you think, I love to hear, and I would like to hear ****suggestions."**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

Alala dropped the order sheet, putting it aside. She leaped forward, pulling Lyon's head onto her lap; Juvia was shocked, " Did he just pass out?" Juvia thought.

" What happened?!" Alala screeched. She fanned his face with her frail hands.

" Uhhh….. What to do?" Juvia thought, her mind clouded. " Ughh….?" She bit her finger tip. "Okay, think….. He's...an ice mage?!" She whispered, a bomb went off. " TAKE OFF HIS CLOTHES!" She exclaimed. Alala looked up, questioning Juvia entirely.

" What?! We can't just take his clothes off, Juvia-" Juvia cut her off, gently pulling Orion off of her, and setting him aside.

" No, he's an ice mage." She said, kneeling next to her sister-in-law.

" SO?!" Alala's eyes widened.

" He's probably just hot, remember he asked for ice?" Alala nodded, understanding only half of what she had said.

" Okay, then you know him? You take off his clothes!" Alala looked away, blush filling her olive skin. Juvia's face flushed bright red, steam leaving her head.

" No! You do it?!" She whimpered.

" What?!" Alala cried.

" You do it!" Juvia chanted.

" Ugh…." Alala's light bulb flicked on. " Rock, paper, scissors for it?" She asked, an awkward smile crept in her lips.

" Okay.." Juvia said, facing Alala.

" Okay, Rock, paper, scissors shoot!' They both said in union, looking down to their small hand's.

" Uhhh…" Juvia let out, tears gathering.

" Rock beats scissors!" Alala exclaimed. " Go on then, Juvia take his clothes off!" She giggled.

" Juvia knows, okay?" She said, looking to the side. Lyon was wearing his usual, his short blue, and yellow over coat, that matched his tunic. His pants, were dark with a thick lighter part, that seemed to wrap around his thighs. Juvia couldn't stand to look at him directly, she tried to look through the window for comfort, she slowly removed his over coat, pulling it aside.

" Could you hurry this along, he could die you know?" Eryx said coldly, he placed his hand under his small chin.

" Okay!" Juvia slid her hand to the top of his shirt. Looking for a button of some sort, maybe even a zipper with no luck. The shirt had to be pulled off, she let out a large sigh, preparing for what had to be done. Juvia pinched at the fabric, it was long, to long. It was practically on his crotch, she shivered at the thought. " We're friends, right?" She whispered beneath her breath. She clenched her eyes shut, sneaking a peek from her left eye. The fabric moved slowly, revealing a well kept body, the more she pulled, the more of it she could see. His six pack seemed to sparkle, his skin was pale snow like even. Juvia managed to lift it to his shoulders, conforming her fear that now she would have to use both of her hands. Lyon grunted a little, his head seemed to be weighed down.

" Ouch.." He mumbled, inaudible to the crowd. Juvia failed to hear him, so taking both of her hand's, she lifted an awaken Lyon. She slid his shirt from over his head. His raven eyes widened, to see himself staring directly into the sea like one in front of him.

" Kya!" Juvia let out, pushing him back to the ground. Alala chucked, throwing her head back.

" Did she just, 'Kya'?" Eryx asked, looking over to Orion.

" Mama, Kya?" Was all Orion understood, and could say.

" It was cute." Lyon said, pulling his head up. He rubbed a huge bump, tears ran down his face.

" Oh… Lyon-Sama?" Juvia noticed his face, a steady trickle of crimson liquid run down his forehead. " Ugh…." She said, grabbing a napkin.

" Does anyone else feel…...light headed?" Lyon asked, Juvia panicked, she throw herself, attempting to clean the blood.

" Juvia is sorry, Lyon-Sama. Juvia pushed you…" She heard him mumble, feeling a warm air touch her chest. Her eyes flashed alarm went off in her mind, her chest was covering his entire face. She pulled back, bumping into a now hysterically laughing Alala.

" You…" She pointed at Lyon, " Went, polp, and she was all like, AHHH!" Alala, signed every motion. " Then she went Kya!" This left her kicking the air.

" Dear, these are the adults in charge of us?" Eryx said, closing his eyes, shaking in disapproval.

" Mama….. Who he?" Orion eyes gleamed with the question.

" Mom?!" Lyon shouted.

" Geez…. These people?" Eryx continued to shake his head.

" Juvia-Chan…. Are they your kids?!" Lyon pushed himself, letting the blood run to his eye. He place his hand's on her slim shoulder, " Tell me?" He asked, peering into her eyes.

" Mama… He looks….crazy..Ugh.." Orion managed to climb down, and grabbed Juvia's sleeve tugging gently. Tears began running down his big, rosy round cheeks.

" Don't cry, Ori-Chan…. He's...a...a..Friend?" She said, looking up at Lyon. She managed to escape Lyons grasp, crawling to her child. She pulled her arm's around the crying bundle.

" Juvia.." Lyon whispered, seeing her bundle the child in her own grasp.

" You made the child cry….. Geez..?" Eryx stood, crossing over to a hysterical Alala.

" Don't...Cry.. Haha." Alala was taking huffs, trying to contain her side pain.

" Alala-San, could you please go get the food, the child will probably continue to cry. Most likely sleepy, or hungry…." He adjusted his lens wear.

" Sure, umm…. Where is the note pad, again?" She said, looking around on the floor. Reaching down, she giggled walking into the kitchen.

" Mother, I advise you to take your….friend, and sit down like normal people." Eryx said, sitting back down.

" Oh? That's right!" Juvia pulled Orion cuddling him, she scooted into the booth. Lyon eyed Eryx, who seemed to care less.

" So.." Lyon scratched his cheek, which was brighter than the blood still in his eye.

" Umm… Lyon-Sama… You still have?" She pulled an arm up, pointing to her eye. Lyon head tilted unsure of what she meant, he pulled his hand to his eye. Lyon felt a warm liquid press his finger, taking his hand he stared at the warm crimson liquid. Juvia took another napkin, handing it to him, still rocking Orion. He took the napkin, wiping the blood without hesitation. " Juvia-Can.." Lyon said, before he was cut off.

" Do you know this woma-, I mean my mother?" Eryx asked, a smirk placed on his lips.

" Mother?" Lyon laughed, looking at him. " Juvia-Chan doesn't have kid's." He held his head in confidence. Lowering it to his chest, " Does she?" He asked, laughing insecurely.

" Why don't we let her answer, right Mother?" Eryx's smirk grew, eyebrow risen. Juvia managed to calm Orion, but still he refused to let go of her; she continued rocking him.

" Umm… Lyon-Sama, Juvia can't explain…But, yes Juvia is their…..Mother." Juvia brushed Orion's sky blue hair out of his blood colored eyes.

" Why can't you?" Lyon pressed, still wanting to know more of these mysterious children. Juvia avoided his peering eyes, looking at Orion, who was still pulling her sleeve. " Juvia-Chan, at least…. Tell..me..Who.." He trailed off, letting his hand ruffle with his white hair.

" Who, what?" Eryx said, putting his hand under his chin looking at Juvia, smiling with little mercy.

" Who's the father?" Lyon asked, face reddened from his piercing words. Eryx seemed to sense this situation, laughing he looked over at Lyon.

" Jared Amar, that's our father." He said, Lyon's face stiffened.

" The guy who hired me?" He asked, brow rinsed.

" Hired you…. Oh!" Juvia looked up, seeing him puzzled. " He hired Lyon-Sama?" She asked, pulling an arm, gripping his hand. Lyon face beamed red, Juvia had touched his hand!

" Umm… Yes, so he's the father-" Lyon stood, ready to walk out of the restaurant.

" Sit." Eryx commanded, looking up to see a very agitated Lyon.

" Why should I, brat?" Lyon grouched.

" Lyon-Sama, please allow me to talk a bit, please?" Juvia whispered afraid, that her tone may frightened the small individual, or let off the people around them. He glared at Eryx, but still Lyon sat.

" Okay, Juvia-Chan… What do you need to say?" He asked, moving his gaze over to her.

" So, you're the person Jared-Sama hired! Hmmm….. Juvia, probably should have asked before coming." She nodded silently, confirming something in her brain.

" Yes, I can't talk about the job though…. Hope you understand.." He looked down to his napkin, still covered with his luscious red blood.

" It's okay, he hired Juvia too…. Juvia is supposed to be your partner!" She exclaimed, letting a small smile consume her flustered lips.

" Really?! But, isn't he your husband?" Lyon exclaimed, regretting his volume for he had frightened her precious bundle.

" Listen, Jared-Sama said, there was a change of 'plans'." Juvia said, playing with a loud Orion.

" What type of change?" Lyon asked, reaching a hand over, a message of an apology for disturbing Orion.

" Juvia can't tell you, there are too many people here." Juvia said, looking around at the stares they had brought their way.

" Well then, shall we go somewhere else?" He asked, smiling faintly.

" Why don't you go back to my Father, and speak with him? I am most certain that he is waiting for you to go, anyways?" Eryx said, a bored expression in place. Lyon rose a brow at the child who seemed more fascinated with the window to care.

" Why can't I go with Juvia, kid?" Lyon asked, still glaring at the child.

" For starters, my food will be arriving soon. I prefer to eat in a calm environment, and if you do manage to take my.." His brow twitched, " Mother-r, you would most likely upset Orion. She's also supposes to take us home right after this, so best of lucks." Eryx let out with a bitter, yet refrained tone.

" These.." He pointed at Orion, then to Eryx, " Are your children, Juvia-Chan?" Juvia smiled, but remained silent. " Okay… I can take a hint… I'll be going now." Lyon stood, " Hopefully Juvia-chan would say, Lyon-Sama wait! I love you!" He drooled at the thought.

" Wait, Lyon-Sama!" Juvia called, as he stood from their booth.

" Thing are finally going my way!" He thought, smiling with glee.

" Lyon-Sam-." Juvia bit the tip of her finger, unsure how she could say this.

" It's okay Juvia-Chan, just say it." He said, breath hot with excitement,the steam left his nose, making him look like a bull in heat.

" Lyon-Sama-" Eryx cut Juvia off, He rolled his eyes, giving a cruel tone.

" Idiot, your clothes." Eryx stated the obvious.

" What about my-" Lyon looked down at his bear body, he was missing his shirt. " Geez, I'm turning into Gray." He shook his head in disbelief, " When did I?" He looked at himself in deep thought.

" Juvia is sorry, Lyon-Sama Juvia thought you had overheated, so.." Juvia looked down keeping her gaze out of his way.

" It's...Okay… Where's my shirt?" Lyon asked, hands crossing. He looked around curiously, " It's okay, I found my shirt, and this will all be behind us, right?" He thought.

" Lyon-Sama, It's over there." Juvia pointed to the door, his shirt had somehow managed to tangle itself on the handle. Lyon nodded, walking slowly to the door; face covered in what can only be blush. The restaurant went silent, the pressure of the room suddenly went up, everyone was staring at the white headed, half naked young man. Lyon reached for his shirt, slipping it on as fast as he could. Lyon, then went to the cashier, and paid for his meal. Juvia had stood up, going to his side, and handed him his matching short over coat.

" I'll see you later, okay Juvia-Chan?" He ruffled her hair.

" Yes, he'll explain everything!" She smiled, allowing him to play with her ocean locks.

"Mmm.." He looked across the room, and pointed at the auburn haired child. " Try to fix that kid, and the little one seems to be a cry baby." Lyon said.

" Hey! There not that bad?" Juvia laughed him off.

" Bye." Lyon waved her off, opening the door. He walked out of the restaurant, continuing on his way, he heard Juvia.

" Bye, Lyon-Sama!" Juvia shouted, waving him off. He didn't turn around, instead he he rose two finger's, and continued on his way. Juvia cheeks burned red, she slowly place her hand down. Walking back into the restaurant the people were all quite, even the smart mouth child remained silent, as she took her seat.

" I'm back~!" Alala churred, carrying all their dishes to their booth. " Okay, Eryx here's your cheese pizza. Juvia, and Orion hers' you're chicken alfredo, you ordered the pasta, but I decided to change it up, just a bit!" Her smile seemed much larger than her brother's.

" Mumm…. Thank you, Alala- San." Juvia's mouth watered, a steady stream left her mouth.

" Juvia… Where did your Lyon-Sama, go?" She asked, pulling the tray to her hip.

" Left, as should you." Eryx said, pulling a slice of pizza, the cheese pulled back, making it an mouth watering event.

" Really?" Alala shook her head, looking over to Orion, mouth running with noodles.

" Don't be rude! Ugh… Eryx." Juvia lowered her head, looking at her chicken.

" Juvia, If you are my new in-law, I need you to call me sister." Alala said, flipping her amber hair.

" HUH! Call you...sister?" Juvia's face stood in shock. " Never has anyone ever wanted to call Juvia, a sister." Juvia thought.

"Yes, we are now sister's, I'll go get you guy's some drinks!" Alala walked away, leaving Juvia with a world of question's. Eryx continued eating away, stopping only to see his little brother use his hand to eat. Juvia had decided to feed Orion, for he could not hold a fork, only the noodles, in his palms.

" Say, AHH!" Juvia smiled, Eryx had ceased his eating to watch, giving Juvia a unfamiliar glance. Juvia looked up to see him staring, smiling she rolled her fork, taking all the noodles. She promptly reach over the table, next to Eryx's lips. " Say Ahh, Eryx!" Juvia sat there waiting for him to bite. " Eat it, or were not leaving!" Eryx slowly closed his mouth around the silverware, closing his eyes, from the peach color his skin had secluded to.

" Okay!" Alala said, placing well filled cup in front of them. " You were saying?" Alala grinned at Juvia, who was now feeding both if her new children. They both seemed to just laugh leaving Eryx with his arms crossed, in again another bad mood.

" I think it's about time we head home." Eryx announced, standing up. Juvia was still sipping at her juice, looking up she saw Eryx expression was yet again board.

" Can't we just wait, a little?" Juvia asked, winking at the emotionless child.

" No… If you choose not to come with me, you'll have to find your way on your own." Eryx proclaimed, walking over to his younger sibling, Orion.

" Okay…." Juvia stood, placing down her vibrant orange juice. Juvia walked to the register, smiling at Alala who aburtanly yelped as Juvia pulled out her wallet.

" No, you don't have to pay!" Alala waved Juvia off, " Family, doesn't need to pay!" Alala smiled, ruffling Eryx hair, who simply glared back at her.

" But-" Juvia was fumbled by her act of kindness.

" It's okay, your now Juvia-nee, so what am I to you?" Alala lifted her slender finger, pointing at herself.

" Alala….." Juvia wriggled in place, looking away from her amber gaze.

" Out with it, now?" Alala pulled her finger back, clutching her fist, she placed it under her chin, leaning on the counter. Juvia eyes turned into spirals, spinning out of control. Juvia felt dizzy, she was wondering what to say, is she should say anything at all.

" Alala…...Nee.." Juvia murmured under her breath, Alala smiled pulling her hand from under her chin, waving her finger around in multiple directions.

" All together now?" Juvia shivered, fidgeting her shoulders.

" Alala-San…." Juvia whispered, Alala smile widened.

" Music to my ears~!" Alala sang, pulling herself from the counter, walking over to Eryx side. "Okay now, Eryx take her home!" She kneeled down, looking him into his eyes.

" I'll do, what I want." Eryx said, looking to the side. Alala pulled his cheeks, smiling creepily.

" Well then, Juvia will be going now, Goodbye Alala?" Juvia said, pulling up Eryx's arm.

" Yes, go on your way." She said, pushing them out. " I'll be home soon." She said waving, them off.

" Bye Alala-Nee!" Juvia called, holding Orion who had again managed to clutched her shoulder.

" Shush woman, let's hurry… I'm tired…. Of all this." Eryx said, pulling ahead. Juvia pick up her pace, walking along side the child.

" Er-Nee…Mama… I want to play with pony.." Orion said, kicking in Juvia arms.

" Were heading home, so shut up." Erys said, pulling ahead.

" It's okay, Ori-Chan. We'll be arriving soon, and Juvia will play with you, Okay?" Juvia said, looking into his round cardinal eyes, he gave her a toothless smile.

" Hurry! Or I'll leave you!" Eryx called, fastening his pace.

" Ugh!" Juvia let out, rushing to keep Eryx pace. They walked far, and I mean far away, the town was long, but there. They were in a large green filled forest, Juvia felt scared; the ocean was so close, and now she couldn't even smell the ocean's salt.

" Ummm… Eryx, are you sure were headed to the right place?" Juvia asked, scared she would be yelled at.

" Of course I do, why? Do you want to lead the way?" He asked, voice sharpened.

" No, sorry Juvia brought it up." She said, lowering her face down. They made their way in silence, Juvia scared about how rude his tone may be. She lowered her head worried he'd always rude.

" We're here." He called, he was standing in front of a large gated mansion. Juvia mouth was in awe she couldn't believe it.

"Is why Eryx is so spoiled?" She shook her head, Orion began bouncing in her hands.

" We're home!" He called, looking to the far right, Juvia saw a pair of horses eating hay. "Pony-Chan, I'm home!" He pulled Juvia's sleeve, pointing in it's direction.

" We'll, we're home?" Eryx said, pushing open the large black pointed gate, opening to a gloomy looking castle.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Okay, I would love to hear your opinions, and suggestions are always welcomed, until next time**

**See ya!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Took me a little long, but it's done! I hope to have the next chapter soon! **

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

" So, you live in a Gothic castle?" Juvia giggled, "It make sense, he is really gloomy?" She thought, looking over at a angered looking Eryx.

" Pony-chan!" Orion exclaimed, wriggling in her arms.

" Ugh.. Eryx?" She looked over to Eryx, who simply shook his head.

" Leave him be." He said, still angry at her previous comment.

" But-" Orion wiggled managing to escape from her grips, he fell to the floor, landing on his tush. Both Eryx, and Juvia gave each other a worrying look, both expecting him to cry. Surprisingly he just stood up, pat his back, and walking it off. He made his way to the tall grayish steeds , " Orion, no there-" She was cut off by Eryx.

" I told you, just leave him be. Their his, they wouldn't hurt him... Or at least their not breed to?" He readjusted his glasses.

" Uh, this almost gave Juvia a heart attack!" She thought, hand to her head. " Sorry, Eryx... Does anyone... else live here, anyone in charge?" She asked, walking over to him.

" Yes, us the maids, and our butler?" He looked up, in thought.

" Oh.. Should we enter?" She asked, leaning to his height. Juvia looked over, and saw that Orion's horses had stopped eating, to look at a nose running child. " Wait! Orion-" Juvia cuffed her mouth, calling over the harsh wind.

" I told you, he plays with them everyday." He said, closing his eyes.

" But, still… He's not even their height?" She said, looking at Eryx, she followed his gaze to the now laying horse. Seeing a man hand around Orion, her eyes enlarged.

" Josephine?" Eryx called, Juvia ignored him, fastened her speed towards them. Walking up to a strange ink haired man, she pulled the child from his grips. Taking Orion from his hands Juvia pulled Orion, close to her.

" Who're you?" She asked, the raven haired man. He raised his brow, but a smirk came to his face.

" I'm the butler, Josephine. It's a pleasure." He bowed his head, Orion heard the familiar name, so he began to wriggle, again.

" Mama! He's Josee-?!" Juvia eyed the child, smile large on his face. The horse stood, covering Juvia's face, she took a step back. " Pony-Chan!" Orion exclaimed.

" Master Orion, I am terribly sorry, but you mustn't." Said the voice, Juvia looked up to the side, looking into the sky blue eyes of the so called Josephine.

" But, Mama wants to see him?" He asked him, looking up at the tall man.

" I know, but you mustn't. It is your nap time. How about we play, something later?" He asked, still smirking at Juvia.

" Josephine!" Eryx called, running towards them, Juvia was in awe at how tired he was from the little sprint.

" Hello, Master Eryx! How are you?" He asked, slumping down to his level. A huge smile came to the arrogant child's cheeks.

" Great! How have you been?" He asked, removing his glasses.

" Amazingly, as always." He shook his hair, Juvia mouth opened wide seeing the young boy act so kind.

" Ughhh? Should Juvia say something." She thought, scratching her cheek.

" Josephine, this old hag… is Father new friend." Eryx pointed harshly to Juvia.

" Ugh….Never mind, this child has no heart." She said, tears running off her heart.

" Master Eryx, I think you should treat her with…..more respect?" Josephine said, eyes on Juvia.

" Oh… You're right." Eryx said, ruffling his own hair. Juvia's mouth was opened wide, which was snapped closed by Orion. " Say something!" He said, pulling her skirt.

" Uhh… Hello, I'm Juvia Lockser, it a pleasure." She bowed, " I've said this way too often lately, right?" She thought, a slight smile in place.

" Oh, no. The pleasure is all mine." He bowed, taking her empty hand in his, he bent to a knee, gently kissing her pale fingertips.

" You don't have to do that, she just an old lonely lady!" Eryx said, hands pulled towards the ground.

" Mama's not a hag!" Orion shouted, Juvia felt the jab to her heart, it cried again, this time, her large heart began packing it own bags.

" How do you know, what a hag is?" She thought, shaking her head towards Orion.

" Master Orion, I thinks it's nap time, may I?" Josephine asked, standing once again. Juvia nodded, handing over the child.

" Jos-sse, Hmm.. Jos..No...Josee-" He looked tired out, by just trying to say his name.

" It's okay Master, call me whatever you like." He smiled, looking at the child.

" Mmm, Jo-Chan!" He chirped, hanging on the mans neck. Looking back, he remembered his Mother, " Mama, I wanna show Mama….My oom?" He looked very lost, yawning.

" Yes, she will be with you, now please, may we go?" He asked, patting his little back.

" Can Mama, carry me?" He asked.

" Yes-" He looked over at Juvia, who simply nodded. " Here, you are." She took the bundle, who nested himself to her chest.

" Should we go?" He asked, taking the lead. Eryx ran up to him, tightening his grip on Josephine sleeve.

A large smile came to his lips, "Mmm!" They began walking to the huge Gothic looking castle, Juvia kept to her pace, looking terrified at the large building she was going to enter.

" This place looks scary!" She thought, " It literally has crows circling the place!" She shivered.

" Uhh.." She looked down at the small child, he gripped her apron, a smile came to her lip.

" Aww.. He's so cute!" Juvia's eyes turned to sparkles. She began poking his pink cheeks. She was so focused on him, that she didn't see the door, that had been closed in front of her. She hit the door, landing back on her bottom. She quickly looked at the boy, seeing him undisturbed she sighed a sigh of relief. She stood, patting her back with an arm; she lowered her head, turning the knob she hoped that no one saw what happened. The large hall was as dark, as it looked like from the outside, the hall was lined with young ladies, dressed as maids. " I wonder if Gray-Sama would like this!?" She thought a naughty smile on her lips, "Lucy never did this, did she?" She smiled even larger.

" Welcome Master Orion, and Mistress." They all bowed, making Juvia feel out of place once again. Juvia sped fast across the carpet, shushing the girls. She noticed the young bright orange haired girl at the end, Juvia ran up to her.

" Umm… Do you know where Eryx is?" She whispered.

" Upstairs in his game room, do you need directing?" She whispered. Juvia felt a similar feeling, looking down she saw the small boy once again touching her chest. This time she just sighed, looking at his tired face.

" No, but can you get Juvia to this little guys room?" She pushed Orion up a bit.

" Yes… Would you like me to take him?" She asked, hands reaching out.

" No, Juvia's good." She rubbed the toddler's head. The young girl, rushed forward walking up the stairs, Juvia rushed to keep up with her. They climbed in silence, passing the second floor Juvia looked up to see that the stairs still continued. She was not out of breath, and thought that she could make it to where they need. It seemed like they had passed seven staircases, and Juvia was about ready to pass out. " Juvia's wondering which floor is Ori-Chan's?" She asked, huffing.

" Next floor, Master likes the view; so Josephine-San made it so he lives on the top floor." She said quietly still facing forward.

" A small child living on the top floor? Who in the right mind?!" She grimaced, thinking. "Oh, what your name?" Juvia asked, readjusting her grip.

" Me?" The girl head lowered, " Gardenia Fern, It's a pleasure to meet you, Mistress." She once again bowed, making Juvia feel washy.

" You don't have… To call Juvia, Mistress, my name is Juvia Lockser." Juvia huffed, " By the way, How many floors are there?" Juvia leg twitched, she was surprised at how untired the girl looked.

" Nine, I think?" She seemed to question it.

" How doesn't she know?" Juvia thought. The girl stopped, leading off into a long hall. Juvia was sweating buckets, happy to finally reach the end, she fell to the floor.

" Mistress!" Gardenia called.

" Juvia, it's Juvia." She said, still huffing.

" I'm terribly sorry, do you need assistance?" She asked.

" Nope, just fine! Juvia just thought that she didn't need two lungs, so Juvia's just coughing one out!" She began to catch her breath.

" Oh, the room is at the end of the hall to the right, if you don't need anything else? I'll be taking my leave, I will inform you when dinner is being served, or if Master Eryx needs you." She bowed, walking into the large hall.

" Hey Gardenia, wrong way. Stairs are behind Juvia-" The girl giggled.

" Mistress, there is a elevator next to the Master's play room. There is no need to climb those stairs." She giggled at Juvia, whose eyes dilated. She began to shake, her legs were throbbing red.

"Well... That makes more sense who would put a small child here, with no way of going back?" She thought, " Okay, Juvia will see you later. By the way I'm Juvia, please address me that way." Juvia let her heavy head fall.

" Yes-" She bowed, walking she stopped at the middle of what Juvia could see, she pressed a button, and with a click of her shoes she was gone. Juvia staggered, but stood up walking down to the end of the hall. The door was massive, it was embedded with golden flame like waves, the door itself was black, matching the gloom around the home, it matched the hall; it was like she was in a vampire home.

" I swear, I would have never thought children lived here? That other house looked cute, this place is too big, nine floors, really? Rich people?" She shook her head, letting her free hand tighten around the golden knob, she turned the high knob, " Literally who in their right mind puts this up here, how could Ori-Chan ever reach this!" She thought. Opening the room, it was larger than the hall itself, this could be the largest room she had ever been in, she switched the light on. She saw that walls were stained black, making Juvia nervous this reminded her of a horror film she had watched. A large bed sat at the end of the room, it was covered by in blood red covers. It looked fancy, but not cute for children, maybe Eryx, but not Orion. She went over to the bed, laying Orion gently on his back. She was ready to the leave him, when a miniature hand gripped her apron. She giggled looking into his small crimson eyes, his lips into a pout again.

" Mama, I don't want you to go! Sleep with me! Please, I don't wanna be alone?" She grinned, scouting him a bit.

" I have no where else I would go too." She said, rubbing his soft silky hair, " You're so cute! The cutest thing in the world!" She lifted her head, wondering if she had said something wrong. "Something's off right? No, how could I?" She laughed, pulling the child closer to her warmth.

" Mama, I love you." Orion said.

" You haven't know Juvia for that long , she doubt you actually-" Orion lifted his head, face full of determination.

" I know I love you, your Mama…...Er-Nee loves you too!" The child sat up, looking at Juvia. Juvia was astonished, but knew he would probably just forget about her soon enough. She reached her arms over, taking him into her warm arms.

" Your so cute, Juvia wishes she could actually be your Mama!" She thought, tightening her grip."It's okay, Juvia doesn't expect you to love her. It's nice to know that you care." She pulled him tighter, letting his hair tickle her nose.

" Mama, I'm not really tired, I slept a lot while you carried me." He pulled his head back.

" Really? Good, Juvia isn't really tired, but she can't let you go out, and try to ride Pony-Chan, okay?" She smiled, letting Orion sit on him sit on her lap.

" I want juice?" He whined, turning he looked up at her.

" Juvia will go down,and it get it for you?" Juvia said, scouting him down, and setting him on the bed. "Don't leave. I'll be right back, play with something." She poked his red nose, seeing him wrinkle his nose at her touch, she giggled. Juvia placed her backpack on the ground, walking to the door, she quickly opened it, stepping out of the large room. Juvia strolled to the elevator, clicking the down arrow. She pulled her arms in behind her, clutching them together. " I wonder where Lyon-Sama is?" She thought. The door clicked, shaking her from her thoughts. Looking in she was happy to see it empty, she happily trotted in. She stood on the right, looking at the buttons. "Hmmm….? Where should I go for the kitchen?" She thought. " Wow… This place does have nine floors, wonder which floor I'm on?" She looked up to see a six, "Okay then, I guess the last one is the living room, right? I doubt they have a basement, this place is way too big, but I wouldn't be surprised if they did have one." She thought, hitting the zero button. She felt the pressure, knowing she was moving she let her weight go on her heel, rocking back and forth slowly. The door clicked open, Juvia walked out looking around. The place was pitch black, it mustn't been the basement, Juvia thought. She saw what appeared to be large selves, covered with layers of dust; she walked around the selves looking things. " This place is scary, what's down here? The place is weird, what if they store bodies here? Kyaa!" She panicked at the thought, turning back ready to leave. Juvia took a step back into the darkness, she hit a stiff wall. Sighing, she was about to walk around it when,

" What are you doing here?" A cold familiar voice asked. Juvia panicked, hitting her back on the wall behind her, she dropped all the belonging on the ground.

" Sorry… Juvia was getting Orion some juice, and she got lost..?" She panicked shuffling on the ground, trying to pick up the what felt like books, she took one in her hand.

" Yes, but why didn't you just… Turn back?" His voice was stern, making her pinch her skirt. He reached down, pulling her to her feet. Juvia arm ached at his hold, he pulled her back to the elevator, pressing the button. The door clicked open, illuminating the room. Juvia looked at the man, angered at his actions, she tried to free herself unsuccessful, she hoped he would let her go, she hated to resort to magic.

" Could you….Ugh, let go?" She asked voice full of pain, still pulling away from the man. He roughly pushed her in the elevator throwing her to the ground, Juvia looked up to see the clear blue color of his eyes, she bit her lip, not surprised at how he was, but angered at his smirk.

" Yes, don't come down here. I'll send someone up with the drink, for the Master." He reached down taking the book form her fingers, he stepped back pushing the button, closing the door between them.

" Asshole!" She spat. Juvia stood, her arm still beating. She tugged her sleeve up, looking at were his grip was, seeing that he had left her a permanent reminder. Josephine had burned through several layers of skin, Juvia girt her teeth, looking at her wound. She looked at the side seeing she was sent up, she walked over, pressing the six, and waiting for her stop. She pulled down her sleeve, and stepped out still huffing with anger, looking around she walked up to Orion's room. Opening the door she saw Gardenia, handing Orion a glass filled with what appeared to be orange juice. Juvia stepped in, closing the door behind her, " Hey, did that dick Josephine send you here?" She asked, face red with anger.

" Yes, Juvia-Sama. Josephine-San asked for you to remain here, until dinner. He is happy to say, Jared-Sama is coming home!" She said, smiling more than ever.

" Fine, but could you bring someone here?" Juvia asked, walking over to a happy drinking Orion.

" Yes! Who do you wish to see?" She asked.

" Bring Juvia Er-Kun, I want to speak to him, and I have a question?" Juvia sat on the bed, thinking through everything.

" Yes, what would it be?" The girl asked, face saddened at Juvia's tone.

" What floor does Er-Kun sleep on?" Juvia asked, pulling Orion's nose.

" This one, Master Eryx sleeps across the hall, why do you ask?" She asked, hair pulling to the side.

" Please bring him here, I wish to speak to him, now." Juvia's voice was stern, something Orion hasn't heard yet.

" Yes, I'll be right back." She said, turning back. " Excuse me." The door closed, leaving her with her child.

" Ori-Chan." Juvia broke the silence, " Could you please promise Mama one thing?" She asked, poking the his large cheek.

" Anything!" He shouted.

" Never leave Juvia's side, okay?" She asked, hugging him tightly. Orion dropped his glass, letting it contains fall on Juvia.

" Why would…. Me leave Mama..Never!" He shouted, pulling his arms around Juvia's neck. Juvia laid her head on his head, smiling.

" Thank you." Her voice was muffled by his hair.

" What do you want?" Eryx asked. Juvia head swung up, surprised by his speed.

" Come here." She pulled his fingers, announcing him to come closer. Rolling his eyes, he walked right up to her.

" What?" He asked, voice calmed. Juvia lashed out, taking him into a large hug, his eyes dilated. " What!?" He yelled.

" I love you, I love both of you!" She pulled in Orion, tightly hugging both of them. " I'm going to need you both to trust me, I don't know what going to happen, but please trust me." Tears ran down her face, the sudden burst of emotions hit Orion, who as well burst into tears.

" What?" Eryx face burned red, he was unaware of their reason for tears, " Why are you crying?!" He demanded, attempting to breath.

* * *

**I'm currently working on the next chapter, up I hope it will be up soon. Thank you all for reading! Please let me know if you have any suggestion, I'll be working very hard! I also want to thank Deaththesyd, you are so nice! Thank you, and thanks to anyone how reads!  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry I haven't posted any chapters..'really busy..' But I hope you enjoy! Sorry for any spelling mistakes!**

* * *

" Juvia-sama, It's dinner time." Gardenia said, the lot turned to see her standing in the doorway.

" What wrong with her?" Eryx enquired, looking over at Orion. He just shrugged, unknowing of her sudden burst of emotion. Juvia released them, running up to Gardenia,

" How are you? Juvia haven't seen you in a long time! Juvia missed you, and everyone." She lashed out, taking the girl into her arms.

" Juvia-sama, what wrong, are you feeling ill?" She asked, attempting to breath.

" Not in the least bit, I feel much better, a minute ago I felt so mad…. but then I got so… HAPPY!" She examined, tightening her grip.

" Something is wrong with her... She really did lose her mind. Come Orion, it's suppertime." Eryx turned, eyes pressed walking past the hugging young ladies. Orion hopped off the bed, trailing after his older sibling.

" Why are they leaving? Do they not love Juvia!?" She began to whimper, falling on the ground she curled up into a ball, weeping.

" Juvia-sama, I'm sure they are just hungry? Growing boys need food?" She held an awkward smile.

" D-do you..ha...think so?" She asked, still whimpering.

" I know so, now do you feel ill? Or are you just tired?" She asked, handheld out for her to take.

" I feel fine, I told you one minute I was super mad, then I felt like crying?" She said, taking the hand.

" You…I think you'll be alright, you don't seem feverish….." Gardenia said, pressing her palm on Juvia's forehead. " Did anything happen?" She asked, thin brow risen.

" Nothing, uhh…. I went down to get juice, then I.." Her anger returned letting, she began to tremble.

" I think you're bipolar, Juvia-sama.." She shook her head.

" Nope, just incredibly angry…. I think, we should go to dinner?" Juvia twitched, walking throw the already opened door.

Juvia walked into the dining room, to see Orion, and Eryx preparing to eat. She caught Jared attention, for he stood, and pulled out her chair, smiling.

" How have the children been treating you?" He asked, smiling brightly. Juvia returned his smile, and flattened her skirt, taking a seat.

" Rude, Eryx was being a handful.." Alala shook her head, running her fingers through her auburn hair, Jared's brow rose as he sat.

" Women, I doubt you know the definition of rude?" Eryx expressed, smirking.

" Ery-kun? Those are not words that should be told to any adult." Juvia scolded, tilting her head slightly.

" Ery-kun, please let's respect each other….. It's dinner?" Jared asked, hand pressed together.

" I don't know why, we never eat together." Eryx grimaced.

" Ery-" Juvia jumped, she felt a slight tug, looking down she saw a small fisted child pulling on her skirt.

" Mama… can you carry me?" Orion said, looking up at her. She reached over pulling him up into her arms.

" Of course." Jared looked over smile back in place, letting his hand slide under his chin.

" She makes a great mother, right Onii-chan?" Jared shook his head in approval, smiling in joy.

" May I eat, I would hate to vomit in the midst of all the emotions…." Eryx said, smirking harshly.

" Yes Ery-kun, but please...let's not talk like that here?" Jared asked, head tilted smiling lightly.

" I will do as I please." He stated, taking a his filled fork to his lips. Juvia looked up, seeing him flushed she gave him a toothless smile. He pulled his head to the side refusing to look at her.

" Juvia-chan, I have news about the other mage.. what was his name?" Jared tilted his head, brows knitted together in question. Something in Juvia mind lit up, reminding her of her past fiery anger.

" Jared-sama, could we not…. discuss business here, I think it would be best if we spoke in private about that?" Juvia asked, weary of her question.

" Yes, I agree. It's dinner, and you want to talk about business it is so like you…. workaholic." Alala mumbled.

" Okay, okay-" He pulled his hands up in defence, " I'll stop, but when we finish, would like to speak about it with you Juvia-chan, okay?" He asked, connecting his finger tips.

" Of course!" Juvia said, lifting a finger of her own. She looked around the room, searching for a suspicious man, " Where did Josephine-san go to?" Juvia asked, looking around the room.

" He asked for the rest of the day, I guess he must have a relationship? He is cute.." Alala giggled, covering her lips with her fingertips.

" You said I was cute?" Jared said in protest.

" I did?" She asked, unsure herself.

" Yes!" He shouts. Juvia giggles, they seemed like a normal family. Or at least what she thought was normal?

" That butlers? What did he do to me earlier?" She thought, " Should I tell Jared-Sama? Maybe I should handle it, I would hate to interrupt the peace here. They don't seem to ever have peace in mind?" She pondered the question, hating to do so, she decided not to speak a word of it for the both Eryx, and Orion sake. She was happily to be thrown in the family arguments. Even Eryx, who seemed to be sulking joined in to make a point on his 'Image', Juvia snickered at his point.

" I am the cutest!" Orion screeched, pounding his small fist on his chest. The family looked down at him, everyone wondering when he learned to speak so correctly.

" I guess he won?" Juvia chirped, giving a giggle.

" I guess so?" Jared said, running his hand through his hair.

" Yep." Alala said, nodding in approval.

" Meet too." Eryx said, giving a small chuckle. Jared turned up, happy to hear his child laughing.

They finished dinner walking to the living room, they sat around the couch hearing stories of Alala's weird customers.

" I swear this man just came in holding a bucket of rare mushrooms, he must've eaten one..Hehe, he had one...growing out of his head...I tried so hard to keep a straight face…..Hehe, I literally had to bite my lip to keep from laughing." Eryx scoffed, making Orion giggle uncontrollably with Jared chuckling at Alala story, Juvia had a light hearted smile on her lips.

" Did you ever consider telling him?" Eryx asked, covering his mouth.

" Yes, but he looked attractive, I couldn't just tell him… I do have to get married.." She murmured.

" You plan to leave your big brother?" Jared asked, brows knitted.

" Yep, then I'll have my own children." She nodded her head, softly pushing over her brother. "So, speaking of having children… how has the whole, I now have kids thing going, Juvia?" Alala asked, laying her head on her brother shoulder. Jared stood straight, waiting for her answer.

" It's great, Orion is adorable… and Eryx is so free willed, he speaks his mind, I find that they are probably the best children in the whole world." Juvia said, poking Orion's nose. Eryx turned his head, covered in a light shade of pink.

" That's really is great to hear! I am so glad!" Jared cried, pulling in his sister for a tight hug.

" Ughhh… You're squishing me!" She spat, wriggling in his arms.

" Father, you're killing her!" Eryx said, patting his father's head. He released his sister, allowing her to pull in some air.

" Huh, you idiot! Trying to murder me…..I'm going to bed, I won't sit here and wait for you to kill me!" Alala huffed, storming off.

" I guess I'll go apologize, sorry to ask Juvia.. but could you go tuck in Orion?" He asked, sighing as he stood.

" Of course!" Juvia said, pulling Orion into her arm's a happy grin in place.

" Eryx, why not go with her?" Jared asked, a smile in place.

" You!" Eryx exclaimed.

" It's fine.. Would you like to, Eryx?" Juvia asked, taking up his hand.

" Fine.."He turned his head. They walked silently to the elevator, until Eryx broke the silence. "Why did you compliment me...us?" He huffed, " Father won't really marry you, you know that right?" Orion turned his head.

" What?" Was all he could manage.

" What are you talking about Juvia didn't compliment you-" Juvia jumped back as Eryx slammed his small fist on the wall.

" You know what I mean! During dinner!" He hollered. Juvia rose a brow,

" That was the truth you're both great-" She was cut off again.

" Trying to act all friendly now are you… For what.. Marrying our father? I've seen women like you… You only want money.. You'll get rid of us, than Father!?" He exclaimed.

" Eryx.. What has gotten into you-" He pushed her back, Juvia bumped the wall, eyes widened at the child.

" You know…" The child let out a heavy sigh, " You j-just acted like our mother…" His voice trembled as he spoke, " W-we are not… a big h-happy family, okay." He lowered his eyes,

" You don't understand-d.. We're n-not a-" He bit his lower lip, he pulled on the hem of her apron, his tiny hands tightened on the fabric, he jumped at the sudden hand on his head, he stood straight awaiting a blow.

" Juvia knows.. S-she never had a family that wanted her...Everyone hated her, Eryx… Juvia just wanted to feel like a family.. I'm sorry if she pried.." Juvia lowered Orion.

" Why did you l-lie...I know you hate me.. I'm crude..and hostile.." He bit back his tears, failing as one sprung down, and landed on Juvia's apron.

" No such thing… You are perfect.. any other mother would be profound to have such a marvelous, outspoken, brightmind, individual as yourself." He huffed, as he could no more hold back the raging tears. Juvia smiled, feeling a similar feel to her eyes, as the warm water left her, rolling over her cheeks, she sighed pulling the boy into a tight embrace.

" I-I-I.." Eryx voice trembled, Juvia nuzzled her head over Eryx head, tossing his pre-messy hair.

" It's okay.. You're just sleepy… You'll be in bed in no time..Okay?" Juvia said reassuring him, he only nodded.

A ding signified their arrival.. As Orion waddled his way out followed by a bright faced Eryx gripping a bright blue headed woman hand as for dear life. He released as they passed his door, not saying another word to the person who had caused him such distress, yet he walked away in such a way that looked to her as if someone had finally taken a weight off his small, slender back.

Juvia had laid Orion down, he insisted on a story, or called for more hours of wake, until she told him a tale about.. a brave boy who was raised by a dragon, the 'pink haired boy', she called him. How he lost his only parent.. and how he found a new family.. not bloodlined, but a real family.. One that would console him, and one that would cherish him until the day he perished. He giggled asking, " Are you apart of that family?" Juvia rose a brow at his perfect sentence.

" I suppose... I am?" She said, a smile coming to her lips.

" Goodnight m-mama?" Orion asked, probably still shaken about the earlier dispute.

" Goodnight to you too, Ori-chan." She said, Juvia leaned down kissing the top of the childs head, only for more giggles to escape his lips. A knock on the door made both their heads turn,

"Juvia-san.. Jared-sama is waiting for you.. a guest has arrived.."

" Guest?" Juvia murmured.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Okay, so how did I do? Let me know please?! Thanks for reading!-avv90**


	9. Author's note

Update!

I'm writing the new chapter! Still if your want to see more, or less of somethin' let me know! I hope to publish soon!-avv90


	10. Chapter 9

So, it's a little late, but I still wrote it! Hope you really enjoy.

So, like last time on Changing Water

" Something is wrong with her... She really did lose her mind...huh.. Come Orion, it's suppertime." Eryx turned, eyes pressed walking past the hugging young ladies. Orion hopped off the bed, trailing after his older sibling.

" I am the cutest!" Orion screeched, pounding his small fist on his chest. The family looked down at him, everyone wondering when he learned to speak so correctly.

" I guess he won?" Juvia chirped, giving a giggle.

And so it continues...

* * *

" Guest?" Juvia murmured, she spun her head around.

" Yes.. He's downstairs with Jared-sama." Gardenia said, closing the door, she crossed the room.

" Who.. to be exact?" Juvia asked, her voice questioning.

" I don't know.. It's a young man.. he has sharp eyes, and?" She lifted her finger to her lip " Light hair?" She said.

" What color!" Juvia asked.

" I couldn't quite make it out.. I apologize." She lowered her head.

" No, it sound's like-" She pressed her temple, " Lyon-sama?!" Juvia announced, she stood, taking in a large breath. She pushed forward, but felt a sudden tight tug on her skirt, she swerved back only to see a small boy sitting up,

" Mama.. no! He's crazy.. I-I don't like him! Please don't go!" Orion fist turned pale, his face filled with grief.

" It's okay, Master Orion." Gardenia ran to the boy, taking up his frail balled up fist, and rocking the boy. Juvia looked back, seeing the boy reduced to tears, she sighed. Pressing her eyes closed, walking back, sitting on the bed's edge.

" Ori-chan.. Listen-" She beckoned for him, " When Juvia comes back she will sleep here... with you?" She smiled, pulling the boy into a tight bear hug.

" Ye-s plea-se..ughh.." He wiped his eyes, still sniffing.

" Okay… Juvia will be right back, then?" She said, finally letting go of him. " Please watch him until Juvia get's back?" She asked Gardenia.

" Yes Juvia-san." She said. Juvia nodded, slowly making her way out of the room, she pressed the door closed quietly walking, she found the elevator. Jumping in she pressed the button to the first floor, she rocked back and forth on her heels, she waited as the door opened on every floor, to see no one join her.

" Huh.. Pretty useless to have an elevator for like four people?" She thought, she had just reached the third floor when a dark figure stood at the door, Juvia jumped back, " Ugh!" She cried.

" Woah.. Calm down, mademoiselle." Said the figure, Juvia's brows creased at the voice.

" What are you doing here?" Juvia asked, the figure simply laughed.

" Why, I work here." It said, taking a step forward revealing it's owner, his dark hair, glasses missing, but still she knew him.

" Josephine?" Juvia looked at the man, a smirk on his face.

" Yes, Milady?" He asked, smiling he crept forward, Juvia backed in further, stumbling when she hit the wall.

" W-what are you really planning?" She asked, her voice filled with hostility.

" Well.. I plan to make a nice cup of Earl Grey black tea, with a scone, or two perhaps?" He said, lifting his own finger to his mouth.

" You know that's not what Juvia means." Juvia said, squinting her eyes.

" Ohh.." He chuckled a bit, " Are you speaking of earlier?" He let out a small sigh, " The bassment is not a place for pretty women, that's why I asked you to leave? I couldn't bear the thought of you getting hurt- or anything." His smirk seemed to reach from cheek to cheek.

" Listen… Juvia won't breathe a word of what happened earlier." She said, eyes darted at his face.

" Oh.. So, it'll be our little secret?" He winked at her, sending a chill down her back. He lowered his gaze staring at her chest, " I see Jared-sama has become quite amused by your.. appeal?" Josephine mocked.

" What are you getting at?" She crossed her arms.

" Your waving around his deceased wife's clothing. Even her necklace…" He shook his head in disapproval, " And now You're taking care of his abandoned children-"

" Abandoned?" Juvia asked, she raised her brow in question. Josephine's eyes widened, his teeth clenched,

" You know since he leaves his children in the care of me.. and his sister." He explained, his voice almost distant.

" No-" She paused, eyes glaring, "Juvia know that's not what you meant…" She pressed on, "What do you mean by abandoned children? He has never once left them, you know that?" She bit the word with venom.

" I mean figuratively.." He let his hand comb through his hair, " Listen you just stay out of their personal life. Unless you really are a-" Juvia face burned, she struck his face, he quieted himself. His cheek burned red, he rose a dainty hand to touch the stinging cheek. " You-" His eyes were large, and his face filled with anger.

" Never speak of Juvia in that manner." She pulled her sore hand behind her, she placed a scowl on her face, " Ohh-" She scoffed, " Never use magic against Juvia again… She will find out, and she will find you." Juvia pushed him aside, walking out she pressed the elevator button, before finally walking away. " Asshole." She muttered, walking down to the stairs, "The carpet seems nice." She thought. It's crimson color almost stinging to the eyes. She walked down the steps, wishing almost he had taken the leave first. " What did he mean by abandoned?" She thought, "He seemed almost regretting of mentioning it." She paused, taking in a deep breath. " I don't have time for any of this." She groaned, lifting her hand to her temple, feeling a headache coming in as she continued walking. When she finally reached the first floor, she took the round conor, seeing the living room, she first saw Jared, his face laughing, until he he saw Juvia. He stopped laughing, only smiling he tilted his head, which Juvia returned with a questioning look.

" There she is!" He said, he stood up straight, along with his companion. " Juvia… I think you know him, right?" To Juvia's surprise, it wasn't Lyon, but the man she had seen earlier at the hotel.

" Lien-san?" Juvia stuttered.

" Yes." He cocked his head to the side, his bright hair, dripping from the sides, it looked messy, yet so neat.

" I thought you were someone-" He smiled.

" Lyon? Yes, I met him in town… Lovely young man, really. Shame my little brother had an outing with him." He shook his head, " I apologized, I haven't seen him in awhile, but I know how frustrating he can be." He pursed his lips.

" Ohh." Was all Juvia could manage.

" Juvia.. He's a close friend to my...late wife." Jared said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

" Yup! We were best friends, I was even her maid of honor!" He struck a pose, giving his best smile.

" Maid of honor?" Juvia thought.

" I suppose, I would have outshined her, but her hair color probably beat me out." He said, pushing a long strand away.

" Yup. Blue hair is hard to compete with, right Juvia?" Jared asked, offering her a hand.

" Juvia thinks so." She said, taking his hand, he pulled her to the couches, allowing for her to sit, before he, and Lien took their seats.

" So, you're Jared's new wife I hear?" Lien asked, pulling his head up. Juvia looked at Jared for approval, before giggling,

" I suppose so." She gave him a curt nod.

" -Oh first you take Siv.. Now her? You should call me before, so then I may stand a chance!?" He pouted, arms crossed.

" First come, first serve." He called.

" I'm like a meal." She thought, her eyes squinting a bit.

" So, should I be ready to be called Uncle, again?" He asked, rubbing his cheek.

" No, she's only just getting used to it all." Jared said, placing a and on her shoulder.

" So, how are Eryx, and Ori-chan?" He asked, pausing to correct himself, " With you?" He added.

" They seem to love her." Jared said.

" I asked her not you, Jared." Lien said.

" I wouldn't know.." She lowered her gaze, "They probably don't love me-" Still, she looked down, "But! I hope it will come to it." Juvia said, nodding.

" Yes.. That's a valid, yet not so sappy answer?" Lien said, pressing his eyes closed. Quickly changing the topic,

" Lien, would you care for a cup of tea?" Jared asked, crossing a leg.

" Yes, please." Jared nodded, then he looked over to Juvia,

" And you, honey?" He asked, smile brighter than before.

" No.." Her eyes largened at the name, " I'm fine." She said, shaking her head.

" Josephine!" Jared called, Juvia's eyes widened.

" Yay! Jose~!" Lien called, a hand waving in the air. Juvia froze as she heard the loud footsteps, approaching as in slow motion.

" I asked for you to refrain from calling me that." A cool voice rang through the room, he stopped almost dropping his calm manner, yet he managed to cling to it, staring only at Juvia the man made his way to Jared. " Jared-sama.." He nodded, walking towards the group, he walked over to Jared, placing his tea cup on a set coffee table, he crossed the table, doing the same for Lien,

" Would either of you care for some sugar, cream, or perhaps a scone?" He asked, taking a hand he placed it over a pearl white jar, the trace of lace lavender surrounded the container. Juvia's eyes remained only fixated on the shaking hand still holding firmly to a golden embroidered lid.

" I would! A spoonful of cream, and two sugars.. and one of your yummy scones!" Lien chirped.

" A scone for me too!" Jared peeped.

" Yes.. you both should refrain from acting like children.. Master Orion can ask properly for his food, while his Uncle, and Father cannot?" He shook his head in disapproval.

" Sorry!" They called in union.

" Okay-" He slowly lifted the jar, taking up a few he placed a fair amount on each plate, he gently placed the lid back, his hand seem fine by the time he placed the plates in front of their owners. He lowered his head, giving them each a small grin, he turned ready to leave, almost letting Juvia have a slight sigh, almost.

" Josephine?" Lien asked, blowing on his tea. He turned, face pale, yet holding high resilience.

" Yes, Lien-Sama?" He asked, turning back, Juvia froze.

" Why is your cheek swollen to the point of hospitalization?" Lien asked, face cringing.

" Oh.. I tripped." Josephine answered, forwardly. The room sank to awkwardness, the whole lot knowing it was practically impossible to have received the injury, but his confidence in his answer made it almost believable, again almost.

" Ohh.." Jared said, " Well.. I think you should get that bruise checked out.. Just in case.. y'know?" He said.

" I understand." Josephine nodded, slowly taking his leave. Juvia cringed, biting her lip she stood,

" I'll go check on him.." She said, giving Jared, and Lien a thin smile.

" Are you sure, he always seems creepy." Lien said, blowing on the steam drink.

" Yeah, we're all best friends.. and he always seemed a bit drifted?" Jared explained.

" It's okay! I'm a- I was a nurse?!" Juvia lied, cursing herself internally she followed after the nicely dressed man. She turned the corner only to see it empty, she turned her head, looking everywhere for him.

" Where'd you go?" She asked the air, she pressed her eyes closed. Still, she continued, " What floor did I last see him on?" She asked herself. She paced, fingers to her temple, looking almost as if she was in pain.

" Lady Juvia?" A quiet voice asked, Juvia eyes flew open.

" Gardenia!" Juvia exclaimed, " Quick! Have you seen Josephine?" She asked, hands to her side.

" Ughh.. in his room?" She answered, awkwardly poking out her head.

" Where?" Juvia asked, ready to leave.

" Third floor, fourth room to the left?" She said, pointing up.

" Thank you." Juvia bowed, taking off. She ran to the elevator, pressing the three repeatedly. She let out a sigh, " Juvia didn't hit him that hard." She muttered, rubbing the still aching hand. Juvia tapped her foot, waiting for the first ring, her ears seemed to ring, but the elevator still did not seem to move. Juvia gave a worrying look to the doors, she stepped forward, again. Pressing the three, she took a step back, and waited. Finally, she felt the movement, the floor was being pushed up, she let out a deep sigh. The elevator opened twice, each time Juvia was nervous, what would she even ask him? What would she do? She not a nurse?! She battled her thoughts, almost in tears she hears an even more alarming sound, the ring of the door. Her eyes widened, biting her tongue she took the first step forward, she moved slowly, her legs almost dragging behind her. She muttered something along the lines of 'I shouldn't even be here.' Although she continued to walk, passing the second door, her breath became steaming. Her head was steamy, still she tread on. Her thoughts were slapped from her head when a deep short shriek of pain filled the room, she jumped back. Juvia bit her lower lip, her hands cuff together, rubbing against each other. She could hear a deep troubling voice, it seemed struggling to keep it's breathe, she lifted her sleeve, tugging it, she crept forward.

" Ughh. huh.. ufuf.." The breathe didn't seem to contain it natural order, it seemed in pain, horrifying pain. Juvia found the source of the pain, a door left slightly opened, just a crack really. Still, she could hear a muffled voice inside.

" Aww.. Ooow." Juvia slipped back, frightentend. " Ow!" Her eyes largened, it was the fourth door. Juvia took in a deep breathe, pulling in some courage, she let her eye cover the thin rift between the door. It took a second for her vision to adjust, but the picture was as clear as day. It was Josephine, crouched over a night stand, hand gripping the edge of the wooden table, struggling to keep his breath. Juvia's head shook a little, she bit her lower lip keeping her tounge tied.

" Hnmm.." His breath was rigged, yet he still tried to stand. His legs shook, his knees knocked, and he wobbled back, and forth, until he stood on his legs, still gripping the table, he tried to take a step into what Juvia thought to be the bathroom. Josephine lifted a leg, taking the step, he released the table only to stumble forward. Juvia remained still, wondering if she should help the fallen man, and make up a hell of a good excuse than to have just been wandering the halls, or stand in the hall staring at him like some creepy unpro-stalker. Her mind was filled with thoughts as she fought the questions.

" Should Juvia help? Or should she watch from a distance... I did slap him? But only because he called me a- no he didn't call Juvia anything... But he wanted to, right?" She cursed herself for the mind battle.

" Ouch." Her thought were stripped away as she heard the voice of the ever so kind Josephine, she peered inside to see him sitting up against the wall.

" I can't-" He muttered something Juvia couldn't make out, she leaned closer to the door, hoping to hear his words, still to no avail. Still, she pulled her ear to the slightly opened door,

" Stop.. I don't want to-" He muttered even more, only for Juvia to see him, again struggling to stand. This time he stood perfectly, he sighed taking some steps forward. Juvia gave a grave smile, happy to see him standing she sighed. She opened her eyes, still he was taking a few more steps, she could see him approaching,

" Good.. he's waking to me-"She thought, a smile still on her lips," Wait? What?!" Her eyes enlarged. She took a step back, only to stumble back, landing on her side, she struggled to get up.

" I could see you." Josephine said, crossing his arms.

Dan Dan DUM!- To be continued

* * *

Hoped you like it! I hope to write more! Sorry for any mistakes!-Avv90


End file.
